Lord of the Rings: The War of the Dragons
by Frenzi99
Summary: Separated in a world where dragons are perceived to be beings of destruction, the Signers are forced to choose: fight on their own, or to make bonds with its people and fight as one. The War of the Ring may have ended, but the War of the Dragons begins...
1. Prologue

**Lord of the Rings: The War of the Dragons**

**Summary:** Separated in a world where dragons are perceived to be beings of destruction, the Signers are forced to choose: fight on their own, or to make bonds with its people and fight as one. The War of the Ring may have ended, but the War of the Dragons begins.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything of Lord of the Rings or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or other things mentioned in this fic that may have licenses or other things belong to their owners. I only own OCs and the story plot…

**Rating T: **Mostly for violence and language.

**Just a few things before you read:**

**1) Timeline:**

This story takes place a few months after the War of the Ring for the Lord of the Rings. All of the main fellowship has returned to their respective homes. As for Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds this story takes place after the Dark Signer arc and before the WRGP starts. An accurate place would be episode 96 of the anime after Crow finally gets/shows his signer dragon officially.

**2) Pairings:**

Mostly canon pairings for Lord of the Rings (as most of them are married). As for 5Ds are YuseixAki and JackxCarly. I don't think there's anyone else around. It could add up though.

**3) Canon wise:**

Lord of the Rings is mostly movie based, so it's not too heavy. There are characters in the book like Lord Elrond's twin sons will be in the fic, so… you would expect a few mixtures from the movie and book. As for 5Ds, it's mostly anime canon as I have never read the manga.

**A/N: **My second crossover fic folks! Please be gentle and bear with me and be gentle with my grammar, English isn't my first language. This fic was inspired when I was reading 'A Guide to Tolkein' about Dragons in Middle Earth history. I love the five signer dragons and 5Ds a lot and thought how if there was a chance that I could get them in, so I'm going to give it a try for this fic.

Also this is the first **Lord of the Rings** and **Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds** xover on fanfiction dot net! Constructive reviews and ideas highly appreciated!

Enjoy!

**Notes: **

'Text Text Text' – thoughts

"Text Text Text" – Speech

* * *

**Prologue: 'The Cogs Start Turning'**

_"There will be time, there will be time _  
_To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet." _  
_ — T.S. Eliot_

**

* * *

**

Middle Earth.

In its high name _Arda_, given birth by Illuvatar and shaped by the Valar; it is a world of many beings magical and wonder, as well as good and evil.

A land brought upon many wars of light and darkness, the lands now stand in tranquil as one of the largest wars in the Third Age of the Sun has ended, bringing with it an age of peace.

Yet, this peace shall not come to pass unless the next coming of darkness is stopped.

For the darkness has not yet been defeated entirely, it lusts for vengeance, ever waiting and biding its time to strike.

The warning of the coming of next darkness has been told through the dreams of Middle Earth's leaders and its protectors, and a strange red light glowing, as if were to give hope upon them. It's form…

_The Crimson Dragon_

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued…

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 1: 'Dream of Caution'**


	2. Dream of Caution

**Lord of the Rings: The War of the Dragons**

**Summary:** Separated in a world where dragons are perceived to be beings of destruction, the Signers are forced to choose: fight on their own, or to make bonds with its people and fight as one. The War of the Ring may have ended, but the War of the Dragons begins.

**Fixed for checkups/mistakes:** 22nd April 2010

**Notes: **

'Text Text Text' – thoughts

"Text Text Text" – Speech

* * *

**Chapter 1: 'Dream of Caution'**

_"...Dreams come to tell us something about our lives that we are missing." _  
_ — James Redfield (The Celestine Prophecy)_

**

* * *

**

Aragorn, or King Elessar woke up with a start.

It was the dream again.

For what seemed to be the seventh time this week every night he had the very same dream. A dream seeing villages and towns being engulfed by purple flames destroyed and void of all living things. As soon as it started, it ended with a great fire like being taking form of a Crimson dragon coming from the heavens and shining everything in its path with a bright light. No more, no less. He had wished the dream had shown him what happened afterward, for he wanted to know what will come forth from the dragon.

Without realizing it, he had wakened his wife from her sleep. "What is it, Aragorn?" the elven maiden said softly as she touched his cheek softly to calm him down. "It's that dream again is it not?"

The King nodded silently as he looked into Arwen's eyes with worry.

Ever since the dream was seen by many of Middle Earth's leaders and chosen protectors, it had only meant one thing. A new darkness was beckoning upon them. It seemed as if the War of the Ring had never ended at all, the peace was cut so short that left many disturbed and worried on what was to come.

Aragorn had sent messengers to every realm that he could count as an ally at this time. This situation was to be called in seriously as it now depended on everyone's part to decide on what to do. Thus it was decided that Gondor will be holding a council that would be holding all of Middle Earth's leaders.

Rohan, the Land of the Horse Lords had immediately agreed to do whatever they could in the Gondor's favor. Although their previous King was killed by a winged beast by the Wraith Witch-King, they trusted the King Elessar with what was at hand, in turn for the help they received in building back their nation and had fought with them during the battle at Helm's Deep. King Eomer had clearly stated he would come to the council himself.

The Elven Realms of Lothlorien and Rivendell had their voice that they will aid them. Aragorn was considered a great friend and in one case family to the Elves. He had to thank his Father in-law and grandparents' in-law for their support, for it was not like of the elves to take part when many were heading west to the sea to leave Middle Earth forever. Lord Elrond had volunteered to come to the council with his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir as soon the two returned from their travels.

Yet, there were apparent problems coming from the northern realms.

The Hobbits of Hobbiton were very wary of the news. While the hobbits of the fellowship (Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin) had vowed to do all they can, it was not the same for the rest of the halvling folks. It was not uncalled for, as Hobbits have always been wary of what happened outside their village. For many, it was the same thing as looking for trouble. The events of Saruman the wizard with Girma Wormtongue taking over Hobbiton in the previous months during the last months of the War of the Ring didn't make things easier as it traumatized the hobbits on things happening outside their village. The little folk considered never themselves as being warriors or the wise, especially being involved dragons for that matter. They thought having Bilbo Baggins dealing with one dragon was enough; certainly they didn't need more problems. Nonetheless, they had sent willing hobbits to have a say in the council that they wanted to know more and then decide what to do later.

The men in the Northern Realm of Fornost had chosen to do whatever Gondor would decide in the coming future, for they were men that were descended from the line of kings of old. Their loyalty was strong towards King Elessar. The only pressuring issue that they were facing was that many of them were divided in many different places of the north. They had said they would attend the council even if they would be delayed.

As for the Elven Realm of the Great Greenwood (previously called Mirkwood before it was renamed) and the Men from the town of Esgaroth (Laketown) declared neutrality. They were reluctant on the part they had to deal with a dragon as they had a run in with Smaug the Dragon (which was eventually slayed) in the previous decades, but they knew that having no say on the matter wasn't going to help them. King Thranduil agreed to come with his son Legolas to the council as this was in many years the elven realms would come together as one. The men of Esgaroth agreed to accompany them as they yearned to know more of the new King of Gondor for they had not have any contact with the southern nations since the War of the Ring.

The Dwarves however, saw the dream as a bad omen.

Gimli, Son of Gloin had the most problem in convincing his own kin to agree with Gondor's favor and he knew it was all too well nearly neigh impossible to do so. It was for many centuries that the Dwarves had suffered the most in fatal casualties and had numerous times been chased out of their cavern dwellings by dragons. The fear and hatred was clearly engraved through generations of Dwarves. Plus their stubborn nature did not go smoothly in any acceptance of anything related to dragons. As a consequence, only a small band of dwarves were heading to Minas Trinith to attend the council.

Aragorn hesitated about the dream. He knew that Dragons were associated with the Dark Ones and evil since the beginning of the First Age of the Sun, or to put it simply, since the world of Arda existed. The odds were not in the favor of believing the dragon or so it seemed. He had yet heard any new concerning anything of the dragon from the wizard Gandalf for he was away to find out more in Rohan.

But could he truly trust the Crimson Dragon from his dream to save Middle Earth?

* * *

To Be Continued…

First full chapter! Mostly on the views of the folk in Middle Earth… So, what do you think? Good, bad, ok, or any other opinions? Please take time to review! Many thanks! Our next chapter will finally feature our Signers! Hopefully I'll get it in sometime this week.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 2: 'Separated Bonds' **

Frenzi99 logging out.


	3. Separated Bonds Part 1

**Lord of the Rings: The War of the Dragons**

**Summary:** Separated in a world where dragons are perceived to be beings of destruction, the Signers are forced to choose: fight on their own, or to make bonds with its people and fight as one. The War of the Ring may have ended, but the War of the Dragons begins.

**A/N:** Finally! Sorry for the last short chapter, but finally we get to a good decent length of 6000 words! Thanks for those to took the time to read the prologue and first chapter. I was in the middle writing this one. Well, hope you enjoy this one!

**Notes: **

'Text Text Text' – thoughts

"Text Text Text" – Speech

* * *

**Chapter 2: 'Separated Bonds' (Part 1)**

_ "Hearts united in pain and sorrow will not be separated by joy and happiness. _

_Bonds that are woven in sadness are stronger than the ties of joy and pleasure."_

_— Gibran Khalil Gibran_

**

* * *

****Night time**

**Pelagir Port, Southern Gondor**

**South of Middle Earth**

**

* * *

**

It was like being released from the Facility all over again.

He was alone in a place where he had little information of things and everything was unfamiliar to him. Only this time around there was no jack-of-all trades like Saiga to help him.

Yusei Fudo sat down in the corner of the bar keeping to himself. He wore a hooded cloak and underneath, dark navy blue garments with matching gloves and boots, and a slim board sword was strapped to his belt that many would considered he had just walked out of a medieval age convention. Not that he had any say in the matter, for the Crimson Dragon was always the one that made the choice of when a world was in danger.

To think out of all the places, here he was, in another world entirely different from his own. 'Middle Earth' they called it, a rather odd name, yet Yusei didn't dwell much on it. The most certain thing was the world seemed to lack technology; it felt like he was thrown in the past. It was a bit of a pain to adapt at first, but since he had been living in a place such as Satellite all his life, he managed to adapt well. He had been in the city port and traveling around the area for over a month now. While he was sure that he was promised that time would not turn when he'd go home, he dearly missed his friends.

'At least I blend in easily,' he thought positively. 'I might as well keep trying to find out more what's going on.' He calmly acted as if he was drinking from his beer mug and put it down on the table again. The alcohol inside it was relatively untouched. He was only here in the bar to catch up on the latest information, which to him was a rather bothersome at times as he was a minor (even if he was considered to be tall as most of the men were here). The Signer was rather glad he had a hood to hide his age, as he was pretty sure he'd get kicked out if the bartender had saw him.

Another reason why he was in that bar was because he had heard a rumor in the market that there were mercenaries from all over the southern region gathering there and were exchanging information about some sort of prophecy or dream about a red dragon of sorts appearing in the dreams of the kings and leaders of this world. After what seemed to be a month of only picking up little information from the locals, it was a sign worth looking into. Yusei was eager to find out anything that may have leads to find his friends, who had also been sent to Middle Earth. Yet he had no idea where they were. Yusei had even went lengths to use his dragon mark to sense them if they were around. To his disappointment, he had gotten no response at all. 'Perhaps I could sense them if they were in the same city.' Yusei concluded. 'I doubt it if it would work across a whole continent.'

The Signer was selective in hearing out what information that was spilled out that night; he had arrived inside the bar at sunset and waited as the place had gotten more crowded. So far he overheard about jobs the mercs were doing, taking out beasts, being bodyguards, and many other things that have not caught his interest. That was until…

"Have you heard the latest news?" One man said. "I heard from one of the knights from the barracks that their captain is going to attend the council in Minas Tirith that's been big news, you know, about that dragon that everyone's been talking about."

"Really, Sedry?" the man said in amusement. "Humph, as much as it's a great honor to be among the council, I don't see why we should trust something such as a drake or dragon anyway. It's written in history that dragons have always been enemies to all the races. Why should this be very different?"

Yusei slightly winced at the information. Here he was again, listening to the actual fact that dragons were not welcomed among the people of Middle Earth. It was clear here that dragons by default were evil. While he did not know any history at all about this place, he knew too well that his job was going to be harder, well… it was not like anyone would trust him if he had actually had any connections with dragons (even if Stardust Dragon wouldn't hurt anyone). Yusei was aware of what he heard on the streets, while many had never met a dragon; they were certainly not foolish to think of ever meeting one without getting killed. The raven head simply shifted in his seat, careful not to attract attention, but closer to the men to hear more on the matter.

"Come now, Meobryn!" Sedry scolded. "It's been tough on the captain concerning his… _situation._ But perhaps he'll get some answers there. Supposedly all the leaders of Middle Earth are gathering there for the council, including the other races like the Elves and the Dwarves."

Meobryn snorted, "Well, that sounds important. Shame I'm going to miss it; I got a job to guard some cargo coming in for the next three months to Dol Amroth Port. Council or no, it's not really going to affect me." He then asked, "So, when does the council start?"

"About the end of this month, I guess it's late as they're waiting for all the leaders to come to Gondor," his friend replied. "I heard those Halfling folk or Hobbits are already on their way already. They are coming from the further northwest parts of Eriador. Our captain of this port had said he'd be leaving in a week or so. A bit early, but I heard it was the request of King Elessar himself."

Meobyrn whistled lowly. "On request of the King? My, that's quite something. But, to happier matters! How's your wife doing, Sedry?"

And with that, Yusei had heard enough. He simply retreated by exiting the bar into the night or the already quiet port. While he walked through the streets on way to the inn he was staying at, he pondered through the information he heard from the two men. First and mostly, dragons were not exactly welcomed here. So no matter where he went, he was going to be careful in what he should speak about them or reveal his birthmark to anyone.

While Yusei had heard that the leaders had a vision warning of the events to come from the Crimson Dragon, the news of a council being held in the capital of the country was new and welcoming. 'Maybe if I go there I could convince those leaders to trust the Crimson Dragon.' He thought, but he was uncertain. Who was he to say that the dragon in their dreams would help them fight against the darkness? In their eyes, he certainly was only a commoner. He highly doubted that they were going to listen to him. Summoning a dragon in front of them wouldn't really make them trusting towards him either. He sighed and thought better of the situation.

'In that case, I should focus on getting into Minas Tirith first.'

Yusei was determined to at least be there by the time the council would take place. While he did have a map of Middle Earth, he needed to get there with a guide of some sort. The maps here weren't exactly informative of the terrain on a smaller scale for that matter. Perhaps he could travel there with a merchant? Well, that was one alternative. But he heard that the merchants were complaining about having official documents and being searched through to open up a shop or sell things in the capital. Not good.

He then realized that the man Sedry had mentioned about their captain being in a sticky sort of situation, and being called into the council by the King. Yusei was unsure how he could get into the knights, or he could follow them to the capital… he shook his head to clear his mind again. 'There has got to be some better way than that! Maybe I should start looking for information about this captain of this port in the morning,' he thought as he scratched his head. It had been a rather busy day and night for him after all. The irony he was now planning to get in a capital city of this country. It was like sneaking his way into Neo Domino City over again from Satellite.

He then noticed a particular group of thugs in the street. 'It's them again.'

Yusei walk carefully towards them to see what all the commotion was about. Pelagir Port may had recently been taken back to Gondor's rule from the Corsairs, but it seemed that there were still a few pirate-like characters mulling about. The Signer had a few run-ins with the lot; they weren't particularly a smart group of thugs yet their numbers was enough to make singular unsuspecting people become their victims. He had beaten them a few times to boot that month (whenever he was in town), saving who'd be potential victims, and always made a run for it to make sure they never knew where he was staying in the city port. He wasn't a coward, but this wasn't exactly like back at home where everything can be resolved in a duel.

This time, they were terrorizing a small little girl and by the looks of it she seemed to be about Ruka's age. Even if Yusei was a calm person by nature, seeing this made him angry. Without a delay, he simply darted to the closest thug and knocked him out with a swift kick.

"What?!" his other friend yelled. He then focused his gaze towards the boy that was standing defiantly in front of the girl.

"Well, if it isn't that brat that beat us and ran sometime ago!" Another said. "Get him!"

Before they could do anything to the Signer, they were all knocked and punched to the ground.

"Sorry, my reflexes are too fast," Yusei said not really cared whether they forgave him or not. He certainly had enough of their behavior.

The girl looked at her savior in a rather odd way. While the streets were dark, she could see his face from the fire lights and some light from the moon. He had tan skin, spiky raven hair with blond streaks. Although the most notable thing about him was his sharp blue cobalt eyes and he had some sort of jagged mark on his left part of his face. He didn't seem to look like from Gondor or even looked like the Harad folk (the Easterlings had dark brown skin).

"Thank you for helping me, sir!" She bowed quickly. "Is it alright I know your name?"

The Signer paused at the moment before he replied, "I'm Yusei."

"I-I'm Caniel." She said timidly. "Where do you hail from?"

He was saved from answering that question when the thugs were back on their feet and heading towards them.

"It's best you run home. I'll distract them from you and make sure they don't find you." Yusei quickly said.

The little girl was about to protest, but thought better of it. She quickly broke into a run disappearing on the other side of the street.

Yusei on the other hand managed to get the whole crew on his tail. 'I'll take them for a detour, the storage houses should be out of sight from other people seeing me.'

Once he found a rather dark area of the storage houses, making sure that the thugs were still on the chase but out of sight, he waved his hand out and focused on a certain trap card in his mind.

'Activate! House of Adhesive Tape!'

Yusei had only focused on a dark area to summon a large patch of adhesive tape. 'It wouldn't hurt them; at least they'd get into a… _sticky state_,' he thought mischievously looking at his work.

There was then a familiar growl of agreement next to him.

Yusei looked unfazed to see Stardust Xiolong next to him happily and looking for some sort of a signal to let it help in the prank as well. The signer sighed, 'I'm sure I didn't summon him before.' The little oriental version of his ace monster had a bad habit of showing up by himself. It's rather curious nature did help Yusei in some of his searches though.

"Very well." Yusei said defeated. "Just make sure you aren't seen."

It bobbed up happily up and down with glee. Immediately, it flew behind a certain type of crates and barrels.

Hearing the voices come nearer, Yusei got their attention, "Hey! Over here!"

They fell for it.

The first thug tripped as the trap of glue stuck his feet in one place. The others followed him immediately crashing into him and were sprawled in the glue tape. Then there was a large noise of crates and barrels turned over and rolling.

Yusei coughed up as he was choked what seemed to be… flour? Once the powder cleared his vision, he couldn't help but laugh. Not only they were stuck due to the sticky glue caused by House of Adhesive Tape, the fact that they had flour and feathers spilled all over them from a few loose crates was quite something.

If Kiryu was here, he would have said one word…

_Satisfaction._

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The group shouted in revenge. "COME BACK HERE!"

He made a mad dash and ran for it.

Yusei smirked as he escaped in the other direction. Once he was out of their view, Stardust Xiolong (who seemed to be chuckling) flew beside him. "Nice work," Yusei complimented. The monster dismissed itself after it gave a small thankful look. Afterward, he headed towards the inn to get his long awaited rest.

* * *

**Back at the inn…**

Yusei lied down on his bed in the inn room, much awake after his lofty escape.

It somewhat reminded him of the great times Team Satisfaction had when they went to fight the Duel Gangs in Satellite. His mind now wondered to his friends. Surely Jack and Crow could take care of themselves, but he was worried about the twins and Aki. He trusted that no matter Ruka would go her twin brother was always with her. But he knew that Middle Earth wasn't an exactly friendly place for children, he only hoped that the duel monster spirits were guiding them on the right path.

Aki on the other hand made him worried, how was she going to face this world alone… or was she alone? Yusei cared for her a lot. He wasn't sure if it was just as a friend though. His cheeks went burning red. 'Crap, I shouldn't think that way!' He shook it off quickly as it came. He had no idea how the others were doing or if they were in it alone.

He looked glumly at the paper map he had hung up on his wall. There were various cross marks on it, mainly the settlements by the names of Calembel, Dol Amroth, Erech, Tarnost, Linhir, and various smaller villages had a cross marks beside them. It was an indication that his friends were no where in reach. Even during those times he took to the air with Stardust Dragon to cut the distance, and approach each settlement from the outskirts by foot. His mark didn't react at all. He didn't bother for some of the places as they were rumored to have the towns people disappearing or were confirmed to be abandoned towns by the people.

He stared at his Dragon Head birthmark in thought, 'Everything will be alright. I'm sure the marks will bring us together again.' Even if they were in a different world, it seemed being a Signer had the same job of saving the world. His memory went back when he first got the mission.

It was one fine day when he was improving the new system and making the finishing touches for it so they could be installed to his duel runner alone in the garage. Bruno was out buying lunch for him, Jack was probably off to the café to get some coffee, while Crow was basically on a delivery service job. He had high hopes that everything would turn out well in the following week, not only would they finally get to finish their new system and be fitted to their D-Wheels but with Crow now finally having his own Signer Dragon with him rose everybody's spirit that the WRGP tournament was going to be a blast.

He hoped too soon.

It then was ended with his Dragon Head birth mark glowing and throbbing violently with pain, and then his world was black. He woke up later to find an older version of Yuugi Muto standing in front of him in a plane of existence where stars were around him and explaining that the Crimson Dragon wanted his help to save another world. Yusei was highly surprised to meet the Original King of duelists again after their encounter with Paradox. He was curious why his help was needed in another world, only to get a brief answer that it was something that only the Signers could defeat.

_Yusei wasn't really looking forward to it, "You know the whole team has to get ready for the WRGP, right? This really couldn't have been at a better time."_

_Yuugi merely chuckled, "You won't have to worry about that though, the Crimson Dragon said you'll be back even before the weekend starts no matter how long you stay there. You won't even age. Time works differently there." _

"_And what of my friends?" Yusei asked worriedly. If Yuugi had really meant this was something that Signers could only defeat, then Jack, Crow, Ruka, and Aki were definitely going to be pulled in as well. _

"_They'll join you shortly. However, due to some circumstances… you'll be separated," Yuugi said softly. _

"_Separated?!" _

_Yuugi quickly added, "They won't be completely defenseless or in trouble. Time is a bit short here; I need to explain everything immediately before the Crimson Dragon sends you there."_

_Yusei was very sure now he had no right/or wasn't given an option to reject wherever the Crimson Dragon was going to send him. He nodded in approval to hear Yuugi's explanation. _

"_Good. Consider yourself lucky that the Crimson Dragon was actually planning to chuck you into another world without any prep. A few of my friends and I managed to convince our dear dragon friend to at least give you some sort of sign to where you're going and a few things to help you out starting there." _

"_That's very kind of you." Yusei commented. _

"_Well, take it as thanks for saving the past during our fight with Paradox." Yuugi smiled and then continued, "Other than being a Signer it seems being the King of Duelists has a task to save worlds, whether it's ours or not… especially when it concerns Duel Monster Spirits."_

_While the Signer was aware of how this territory was usually Ruka's expertise, he was surprised that even his title had the same job. _

"_Now, listen carefully. The world you are going to be sent to is called Arda and you will land in the continent known as Middle Earth. It's a medieval Europe-like civilization, so expect there to be minimum technology there. Yet, magic exists there, even if it is rather sparse." Yuugi explained. "So, we'll have a change in your wardrobe, and a few bits to help you out." _

_The original king of duelists clapped his hand and suddenly Yusei was in a somewhat in a modified Middle Earth Ranger outfit. _

'_Whoa!' Yusei thought as he looked at his clothes. 'Wait?! Is that a sword?!'_

"_Ah, I forgot to mention. The people there fight with real weapons, there are no such things as Duel Disks. Be aware that if you ask for a duel, it's a real fight with swords, spears, and basically the kind." Yuugi stated. "Don't worry about the knowledge though; the Crimson Dragon will give you a few things for self-defense drilled in your head, so expect to get a good headache when you get there." _

_The Signer was somewhat irked to actually find whether to laugh at it or feel thankful for it. _

"_The most important thing when you are in this world is that you are able to summon your Duel Monsters to life and even call upon the effects of trap and magic cards."_

"_Like a Psychic dueling, like what Aki can do?" Yusei asked surpised._

_Yuugi thought on it before he replied, "Similar, however, since you are not going to call them from cards by using a duel disk, you will have to summon them through your mind. Note that you will cause real damage and effects will act the way they are said on the card. You can only summon monsters that are apart of your deck, but trap and magic cards will depend on your own knowledge, this means you can heal with your ability say if you use a magic card for healing." The elder duelist paused as he added, "Please be aware it'll take toll on your stamina or in worse cases take damage on your body if your monsters get attacked or destroyed in battle. It won't be good if you passed out in the middle of a battlefield. And if you do get a direct attack from another monster, you can get yourself killed." _

_Yusei didn't like hearing that; he made a full note to be careful on that one. "Wait, a monster? Are you saying that monsters exist there too?"_

_Before the spiky tri-colored hair duelist was about to respond, a full symbol of the Crimson Dragon was shinning on the bottom of Yusei's feet, 'Damn, looks like we're out of time.'_

"_What?!" Yusei was shocked as he felt his feet sinking into the symbol. _

"_Yusei, you have your deck with you to remind you at all times and there's a money pouch that will fill itself to help you on your journey," Yuugi desperately explained as quickly before the future duelist was spirited away to the other world. "Also I'm warning you that…" _

_And before Yusei had been completely was sucked in the last thing he heard…_

"…_dragons aren't accepted among the people there! Be careful!" _

Like what of the original King of Duelists had said, he did get a major headache when he landed just outside the Port town for the first time. His knowledge of fighting with weapons had actually come useful in a few occasions, and he was thankful for it in the end. Money was no different, for all he knew he'd be on the streets and not sleeping in the inn for it, he doubted that he could get a job here easily. He was a handyman all sorts, but the difference in technology here was a bit troublesome. Hell, he was now exceptionally thankful that he had gotten an explanation to anything with Yuugi's interference before the Crimson Dragon decided to get him here.

For the last warning, at first, Yusei didn't actually believed it himself how the people here were hostile to things when it came to dragons, but after seeing it with his own eyes he was more convinced to be careful. He pretty much believed that he could get burned on a stake if he did anything stupid.

So on most days he'd be away from the port traveling other towns in the southern region or he would try to practice summoning his monsters in the woods just on the outskirts. He was more surprised that he could summon monsters and even control magic/trap cards effortlessly. Yet he soon discovered he would find that he would be tired after summoning or using too many cards. One time, he had passed out in the woods. 'Thank God, no one saw me or found me,' Yusei thought embarrassingly. That was the most foolish thing he ever did and he could have put himself in danger. Practicing did help to get his stamina up and he could withstand summoning more monster spirits, it made him aware that his body had a limit in summoning/using his cards. It was best not to go overboard.

Yusei noticed that his cards were more alive now, all this time he usually it with his Stardust Dragon, but this time most of his Junk monsters were trying to actually interact with him. It was how Ruka directly communicated with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus. He smiled at the memory as he was glad that now he had the opportunity to feel it as well.

He was also aware now he was on his own to find out more about the enemy they were going to face soon.

"Everyone, hope you're all safe."

With those last words, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Night time**

**Esgaroth (Laketown) **

**North of Middle Earth **

* * *

"Two cups of coffee please," A rather commanding and yet respectful voice (naturally only to women) said.

"Ah! Of course, dear Jack!" the innkeeper said. She quickly patched up the ingredients. "How is Carly? How the two of you doing?"

His response was a simple nod and as he broke eye contact with the woman, "Fine."

The woman took this message quickly to stop the conversation at that.

Jack Atlas had to force himself not to scoff or roll his eyes at the moment. 'What is with this town? It's like they're expecting me to get married soon or something.' To the former King of duelists he was rather irritated at the women around the place. They seemed to like to flirt with him and he had even gotten himself some unwanted rivalry among a few of the other men in town. Many women considered him a very handsome bachelor. And then when they soon knew about Carly, well… there were a lot of love wars around.

Damn it.

It wasn't like he needed more problems for that matter. Unconsciously he was rubbing his right arm as if he was expecting any reaction to his Wing dragon mark. He found none. He sighed as he sat on the stool, after a day's ride on a horse. Jack's opinion? He'd ride a D-Wheel any day, going on those animals for nearly a whole day was enough to be a literal pain in the ass.

He wasn't really fond of what he was wearing with either, which was your basic tunic and pants with a large cloak and hood that was mostly maroon and brown. He had a large broad sword on his belt with a smaller dagger buckled with it. Carly said it had looked good on him since it was best to blend in with the rest of the population, but Jack considered he looked awkward as he was used to his white outfit.

All he wanted to do was to get this blasted saving the world thing over again; sending him here wasn't the most pleasant of things for him.

Not when you had some guy with a blank face who wore a white turban named Shadi explain everything.

One minute he'd been at the café with Carly, the next he was zapped by his birth mark with her. With the other's rather creepy looking demeanor, Carly had clung to him like a magnet during the whole ordeal. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea that everyone else was dragged in unwillingly into the mess. Although he was aware that it was the Signers' place to kick the darkness where I came from, there was one reason that annoyed him the most.

Jack was by any means angry at the Crimson Dragon to drag Carly into everything. Not to mention dropping unaccounted for in a dangerous place. He wasn't in the best of places to get any practice with his summoning; the people of Esgaroth had a bad history with a dragon about more than a decade ago or so. As bold as he was, Jack wasn't idiotic to think of summoning Red Demon's Dragon around. It'll only make things messy, and he wasn't going to get Carly into that danger.

In the meantime, he ended up only summoning his monsters that were smaller or at least humanoid in size in the room inn. Jack wasn't the type to have the simple things. He had taken a special room in the inn that had a small living room with two separate rooms. Money wasn't a problem with the pouch they had received. And the townsfolk weren't suspicious of him since he took a job as a mercenary that had caught Carly off guard since he actually did well as he'd been fired numerous times back in Neo Domino because of his arrogant nature.

It was a good job to get into at least, being a mercenary was a solo type of work, he was good at fighting, and as a bonus he managed to get into the information ring of the mercs that came in and out of Esgaroth.

"Here you go," the woman said.

"Thank you," Jack replied putting a few coins on the table, got what he had requested, and left without another word.

He simply knocked at the door saying he was there. There was a brief reply from the room and he entered. There was a lot of paper scattered all over the place, he looked at the girl unsurprised to see many Fortune Fairy monster spirits hovering around the room sorting out the papers. Carly herself sat on a study table near the window looking back and forth all the scribbles and notes she was working on. She had worn a simple green dress though there were her leggings thrown on the couch, showing that she had just came in not too long ago after wondering around in town or going to the next nearest village around here.

Carly sighed, "Hmm, why isn't there more information?! I thought we could find something if I tried interviewed the guy who defeated the dragon. All the times he could be, he's gone off on a trip!" She then simply went back checking and reversing her notes again. Possibly the the one thing the Signer was happy about her was that she had in expertise to get good information, her job as a reporter was definitely a plus in situations like this. Jack had a small smile on his lips as he looked at her now, having her without out her glasses was something rare back home. It was very odd for her, as her vision was cleared up when they landed in Middle Earth. His face then went back to his blank expression.

Jack walked to her desk and set the cup down, "Coffee."

"Hmm?" the reporter looked to the cup finally her attention was back. "Oh! Thanks, Jack!" She eagerly took it as a time out to her work.

Jack sipped his coffee quietly as he saw a few of the Fortune Fairy monsters waving at him and two of them were intending to give him a massage on his shoulders. He plainly waved them off. They were irritating at times, but Jack was at least glad that when he came here he wasn't the only one able to summon monsters or use magic or trap card effects to real life. She could at least defend herself enough time to make sure he would join her if she were in trouble.

"So, did you find anything?" Jack asked.

Carly nodded, "They said the person that slew the dragon, Bard the Bowman has gone to Gondor. It's a large kingdom that's been just very recently back on its feet." She quickly showed Jack a map indicating the southern area. "Like this town, it's been recovering from the war a few months ago. But with all the merchants and good business around here, you could probably guess how quickly this town recovered."

Jack snorted, "Anything of us? Any rumors of dragons?"

"I was getting to that," Carly pouted. "Ok, well, looks like Bard was sent to Gondor because there's this big meeting taking place. It's a 'council of leaders' coming together thing, uh... a conference! That's it! So it looks like they're going to decide what to do with the dreams of the Crimson Dragon there. Bad news is he left three weeks ago!"

"Is there a way we could get there in time?" Jack asked. "Gondor is on the other side of the map."

"No. We could get there in time if we risked riding on a dragon. But it's going to attract a lot of unwanted attention."

Jack grunted, "It'll be too late to get there to do anything even if we rush it."

Carly agreed to that instantly.

"Any other news?"

The reporter nodded as she showed him a few of her notes, "Well, the large forest to the west now called Greenwood can be traveled by the old road. You know how Laketown had connection with the Wood Elves for trading. Some news came in about the odd behavior of the spiders lurking in the forest."

"Odd behavior of spiders?" Jack noted. His mind drifted back to a few mercenary work requests that were denied by many mercs in scouting spiders. He wasn't surprised though, as the spiders here were the near sizes of horses. He'd probably be lucky enough that he was able to summon monsters to help him out. A normal merc would consider it as getting eatan alive.

"Well, I heard from the butcher that they were traveling in groups and seemed to be communicating. They haven't been attacking people of late... which is weird. The elves said they were monitoring their movements, but the spiders always would run away if they got caught. It's like they're hiding something."

Jack took another sip of his coffee and finished it whole, "We're going to have to leave that problem to the elves. There's no connections to dragons or anything. We'll deal with it after we know more."

"Hmm," the reporter looked at Jack with a calculating face. "Are you trying to avoid the elves?"

He on gave her an obvious glare.

Carly took it as a yes.

"I heard that the elves are sensitive to magic, I think it's better we avoid them then get caught because what if they sensed the magic we use to summon monsters?" Jack said. "Our cover could get blown, and it's not like I want to get into a fight with them. They're not our enemy, and we don't need any more."

"Fine then, well that pretty much the relevant things I got today," the reporter concluded and put her notes down. Then she asked, "How about in the merc groups? Did you get anything?"

"There's some rumor of villages having their people vanish or something like it. Problem is… Not many details." Jack muttered.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"No survivors. People who've come to it found an empty flat plain where the town was before. It started recently happening just after the leaders started to have the dreams."

"Sound suspicious." Carly rubbed her chin. "But it may be a big scoop in this!"

Carly was excited and the little Fortune Fairy spirits were celebrating as they danced around her on the information Jack had gotten. Yet, the bearer of the Wing Mark was worried about it even if he did not clearly show it on his face. He suddenly felt extremely stupid to let that information out of his tongue. He knew from this point on there was no stopping Carly and her curiosity to know things.

As they say, 'curiosity killed the cat.'

While normal people laughed at the statement, Jack Atlas gravely agreed and even cursed on it. To him it was like getting impaled with a knife in his stomach. During the battle with the Dark Signers, he had left Carly on her own thinking that leaving her behind was for her safety. He later found her glasses in a collapsing building of the Arcadia Movement, thinking she disappeared as a sacrifice to the Earthbound gods. It wasn't until he found out that she was killed by Divine and turned into a Dark Signer and fought against him that he regretted making that decision. She was alive today because she was only a victim, even if she had no recollection of anything when she was a Dark Signer.

He underestimated her then, and he learned that perhaps the safest place she would be was by his side or at least with one of his friends.

"Any chance you know where it is?" Carly asked eager to know more.

"Sleep time," Jack said plainly.

"What?!" the girl's voiced pitched. "Are you going to tell me any-"

The signer cut her off, "We're going there tomorrow."

There was a dramatic pause. She noted that Jack had mentioned the word 'We'. "Um… ano… Ok! I'll sleep now! Goodnight Jack!"

The Fortune Fairy spirits all went to her as they lined up and stacked the papers in their hands properly for their mistress and went poof out of existence before she retreated to her room.

After the door was locked, Jack entered his own room and lied down on the bed.

His thoughts were on that council. 'It's not going to do us any good going there; most of the terrain here isn't friendly for quick traveling and transport in a backward civilization like this isn't going to help.' The word transport really rubbed on his longing for his D-Wheel. 'Ugh,' Jack was sure of his decision now. 'I think I'll look into the disappearance of those villages more. Probably search more information around here. After we're done, then we'll travel south in our own pace.' If there's anything going to be happening, the Signer was sure that they were going to happen in the south. The largest wars did happen to take place there after all.

Jack hoped Yusei and everyone else wouldn't get into too much trouble when he wasn't there. Shadi did tell him and Carly that out of the Signers sent to Middle Earth Yusei was the only one alone. Jack wasn't too worried about it, since Yusei always had a way to make friends easily no matter where he went. Ruka was obviously with her brother, but who did Crow and Aki have? Or were they traveling together? He even wondered if Shadi was saying the truth of everything he said. Jack still had his doubts about the turban clothed man, but was hoping for the latter.

'Better get some sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow.'

He looked at his Dragon Wing birthmark one more time before he shuffled in his bed sheets and went into a deep slumber.

* * *

To Be Continued…

I suppose there are bits of meeting the first YGO cast and a bit of the 10th Anniversary movie, but that's for the beginning parts. They're not exactly related very much in the fic, as I'm going to focus on YGO 5D's and Lord of the Rings. We'll get to our next three Signers in the next one! Don't forget to please drop a review whether it's anonymous or signed! Thanks!

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3: 'Separated Bonds (Part 2)'**


	4. Separated Bonds Part 2

**Lord of the Rings: The War of the Dragons**

**Summary:** Separated in a world where dragons are perceived to be beings of destruction, the Signers are forced to choose: fight on their own, or to make bonds with its people and fight as one. The War of the Ring may have ended, but the War of the Dragons begins.

**A/N:** I have to say there was a slight mistake in the previous chapter; Carly's main monsters are Fortune Fairies (which are smaller versions of Fortune Ladies). However, for the sake of this fic she'll use both of them and make it out as an overall Fortune telling deck. So I re-posted the last chapter to change a few minor things (spelling mistakes etc). Well, finally I got another juicy chapter coming up! Here you go, the rest of the other Signers!

Enjoy!

**Notes: **

'Text Text Text' – thoughts

"Text Text Text" – Speech

* * *

**Chapter 3: Separated Bonds (Part 2)**

_"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. _

_Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof." _

_— Richard Bach_

* * *

**Morning/Dawn (Next Day)**

**The Old South Road, 100 Miles South of Bree **

**North West of Middle Earth**

* * *

For what seemed to be the hundredth time the boy with turquoise-green hair sighed tiredly.

'I wonder when we'll get there. It's going to take _forever_.'

Rua yawned as he looked at the people that were sharing a double horse cart with him, including his twin sister. They were still asleep. He scratch his head to find out he actually woke up at dawn, which was for the record the first time ever he woke up at this time. It then came to him that there was something going on that made him wake up at this ungodly hour.

"-oh yes, and trust a Took to do the decisions!" a sarcastic reply said.

"We're already in a hurry, we could get breakfast more another couple miles down the road later on," another backed up.

The young boy blinked from the cart to find a couple of odd people who weren't traveling with them before on ponies. Rua looked at them, while he was sure that their voices were adult, to his utter surprise he wasn't expecting them to be _really_ short people. 'They're only as tall as me and Ruka!' he exclaimed in his head, fearing if he had said anything he'd offend them. They had curly hair, slightly pointed ears, and even hair on their feet. To him it was very clear as day they weren't human.

"Ah, Rua, you're awake. They traveled with us during the night, so we could travel in safety together." A much elder boy with wavy blond hair to his shoulders at the age of 17 who was driving their horse cart whispered. "Don't mind them; they're known to bit noisy when it comes to eating."

Rua's head was filled with hundreds of questions at the moment. But one question was basically more important than the rest. "What are they, Bryon?" he whispered quietly.

"They're the Hobbit folk, or also called Halflings because of their height are half of Men." Bryon answered simply. "Many of them live in Hobbiton, just to the west of Bree, but you don't usually see them around as they prefer to stay in their village. Very rare of them come to Bree, and it's the first time I ever saw a whole group them heading south."

'Hmm… something must be up,' Rua thought. 'I wonder…'

"Can they do magic or the kind?"

Bryon merely chuckled, "Not what I heard of. Magic would usually be associated with the Elves and Wizards. I highly doubt it for Hobbits, but rumors are they have quite an appetite. Although I heard they are nimble at hiding and not wanting to be found."

Rua exhaled a breath of relief. At least he and Ruka can be safer for a little longer. The 11 year old boy had a right to be worried about them, as he was as much as his sister had no idea about the races of this world. To both of them, adapting in Middle Earth had been difficult as they were very used to their comfortable life in the Tops of Neo Domino. Rua especially had been worried about his sister's frail health, but ever since they met Yusei and the things that happened during the Dark Signers, he was happy to see she was a lot stronger now.

The twins wore the same cloaks on the outside with the shade of dark green, but different colored long sleeved attires, Rua's was brown and Ruka's was Maroon. None of them were holding weapons or anything, as they didn't want to catch attention. There weren't many children who did anyway, so they left that to Bryon.

They had been lucky when they were sent to Middle Earth they landed just outside Bree, which was a town that had a role being a center of crossroads. There they had met a young man named Bryon who was now traveling with them. He lived with his uncle who was the blacksmith in Bree with his three younger siblings, his brother Aelgar (16 years old), with his two sisters Hilda (14 years old) and Mildred (9 years old). Since Rua and Ruka had no where to live or go, Bryon's Uncle had taken pity on them and let them stay at their house. Both of them worked hard doing whatever chores they could to make up for it.

Rua had noticed then that Ruka had rather felt guilty on lying to Bryon and his family. It was important not to tell them too much about themselves, as they were both warned by the duel monster spirit Dark Magician Girl of the dangers and things that were going on in Middle Earth and that they were going to fight for a country that was in the south before they were sent here. Not that he could blame her, they were a very kind and close-knit family. Ruka had lied to them about they didn't have parents and had friends that took care of them, but they were separated when they were traveling south. Not bad for starters, as it was half of the truth.

The other half of course was a different story. There was no way they could tell the family they could summon duel monster spirits and dragons at will, or use magic/trap card effects as it were real. While it hadn't been easy to practice summoning, they had better luck as most of the travelers kept to themselves and with the absent of Rangers that were usually around Bree practice was something they could without being interrupted or getting caught. It was vital that they did it as soon as possible as they knew they were not going to get another chance once they started to travel south.

Bryon and his siblings were actually born in Rohan, but his parents left them with his relatives in Bree as the war had started to emerge. By the end of the war, just about a month later, he had received a letter that it was safe to come back. Seeing this chance, Ruka and Rua had asked if they could come along in hopes to search for Yusei and the others. Bryon had agreed to take them both along, as it was always good to travel in a company.

At this point the fighting of words was louder that it had woken all the people who were sleeping in the cart.

"Morning, Rua. What's going on?" his younger twin sister asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Uh… Bryon said during the night when we were asleep we had some people joining us," Rua answered. He then explained about the part they were a different race called the Hobbits.

"Hobbits?" Ruka tilted her head in wonder.

Rua only pointed at the loud band, and whispered, "They're fighting whether to have breakfast or not because I think I heard they missed their dinner or something. They also mentioned about having a second breakfast!"

Ruka really couldn't believe there was even such an argument that would put even her brother's whining to shame. She sweat dropped at the Hobbits, 'I suppose this is a really weird world after all. What kind of person would have a second breakfast before lunch?'

They had no idea that Hobbits were able to eat six times a day.

Bryon thankfully had calmed them down, "Why don't we all stop for a while? You seemed to have wakened up everybody in the cart; I suppose we could use a bit of company for breakfast if you don't mind."

The leader of the small band nodded to that. "We're very sorry to have caused you any trouble. We're in great haste to go to Minas Tirith. Let us rest a little while longer then." And with that the other Hobbits had followed suit to make a small campfire near the road.

Rua and Ruka hopped off the cart with the others. While hesitant at first, with the ushering a friendly Hobbit who was the cook, they soon all settled with what chores to do to help out in making breakfast.

It wasn't until breakfast that they were all introduced to the Hobbit group. Their group leader was named Frodo Baggins, the friendly cook was Samwise Gamgee (Sam), with his closest companions and cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry) and Peregrin Took (Pippin) the one that had protested to eat breakfast. There were other Hobbits that also introduced as well but their names Ruka had forgotten, as for to her it was difficult to actually tell them apart. The four were different, as their garments were more of a soldier's out fit and they were more heavily armed than the other Hobbits.

Thankfully, Bryon had done most of their introductions. The Rohirim boy had explained that they were heading to Rohan to meet up with their parents, and twins were coming with them as they were looking for their friends who had traveled south.

The Hobbits of course were very curious to as Ruka and Rua's hair color. Ruka was grateful Rua did a lucky save and told them quickly it was natural and they inherited it from their parents who originally came from further north-west of Middle Earth which he really didn't have any idea of. The Hobbits seemed to buy it and didn't question further.

"So what brings you in haste to Minas Tirith?" Bryon asked curiously. "For one, I know that your people seldom leave the Shire."

Frodo thought for a moment before he talked he was debating whether to tell them or not. But seeing as they were only a group of children, he decided to share information anyway.

"We're coming there to attend the Council for the leaders of Middle Earth," Frodo said. "You might be aware of the news of the leaders having dreams about the Crimson Dragon. It's crucial that we get there soon when it starts."

This of course made the children stare with awe.

"So does that mean that one of you had the dream?" Rua blurted out instinctively.

Mildred the youngest of them was also curious, "What was it like?"

Frodo was startled by their reactions and chuckled at their innocent nature. He then explained about the darkness coming and destroying everything with purple flames, and everything had ended with the Crimson Dragon coming from the heavens roaring and blinding everything.

"I wonder what it's supposed to mean," Aelgar said aloud. "Are we supposed to ask help from a dragon?"

Hilda thought on this, "I don't think so. Dragons are just legends are they? Didn't they die long ago during the First Age of the Sun?"

"Well there was one that dwelled in the Lonely Mountain about a decade ago or so," Merry piped in. "But it was slain by Bard the Bowman, our Uncle was there on one of his adventures. So we could safely say there's hardly any left, maybe in the lands of the north there are some but I'm not sure."

"But does that make all dragons evil?" Rua questioned unsure. He was hoping for a different response.

Sam seemed to agree more on what Rua had said instead, "They're made from the dark enemy's pits during the First Age, they're known to be very smart, witty, greedy, and very powerful. I had enough of meeting a winged beast; I would not think to meet a dragon."

Ruka seemed saddened hearing this. 'So, Dark Magician Girl was right. It doesn't look like we'll get trusted because of our dragons,' she thought. While most of the conversation took place, she had been wondering that they could accompany the Hobbits to Minas Tirith, however after hearing their reactions towards the Crimson Dragon, Ruka shook the idea off. She didn't understand much of the politics that was around, and it was perhaps safer to keep on looking for Yusei, Aki, Jack and Crow, by themselves later on then get entangled with the people here. Ruka had wished she could trust and help these people out that the Crimson Dragon had shown them a vision that it was there to help but knew she could not. So just to confirm on her decision, she asked them a question.

"If the dream had shown you something different or actually something else… like the dragon was trying to show you something, what would you do?" Ruka asked timidly looking as she could.

"I can't say," Frodo answered. "We know very little what is going on. Maybe when we meet Gandalf things would be clearer and we'll decide then. Gandalf is a very wise wizard; he usually helps counseling with the elves, men and dwarves. Yet, you young ones shouldn't dwell on the matter too much. It's best you find your family and friends as soon as possible and head back west. There will be another coming of darkness that is for sure."

"We'll make sure we'll tell everyone about heading back west when we get to our village," Aelgar said.

True to their words, after breakfast, they quickly packed up and said their goodbyes. Bryon had thanked them for the information and everything. The small ponies of the group soon were galloping of in the distance, as their horse cart was dragged on with a steady pace. This time Aelgar was the one driving the cart, so Bryon slept in the cart for his earned rest from riding that night. Hilda and Mildred were sitting beside Aelgar, happily chatting on what was going to happen at the council and their eagerness to meet their parents again.

This meant Ruka and Rua finally got some privacy to talk to each other.

"I thought you were going to join up with them when they said they were going to Minas Tirith," Rua said simply.

Ruka shook her head, "Those are adult matters, politics, Rua. We're not really lucky like when we were at the Arcadia Movement with Himuro-san and Yanagi Oji-san as they understand what's going on to tell us. Yusei did mention to always be careful because some people with power like to manipulate others."

Her brother nodded to that, "Just like Goodwin and Divine."

"I wish we could have their trust though, it would be much easier to know more and who we're facing," the Dragon Hind-claw mark bearer sighed.

Rua perked at that, "But doesn't the dark flames kind of says that it might be the Earthbound Gods?"

"We can't be sure though," Ruka replied. "They never mentioned anything about the flames showing any of the Earthbound God signs. There's not enough information to wrap up on anything."

"Looks like we're back to square one again, that sucks," the boy sighed. "What did your senses tell you about them though?"

Ruka closed her eyes at the moment, "They were good people at least from what I could tell. Those four seemed know a lot more than the rest of the Hobbits."

"Hmm, I guess we can't take their road," Rua said mind-absently.

"Rua, what do you think about Frodo said about that wizard Gandalf?" she asked.

Rua crossed his arms as his eyebrows scrunched up, "I suppose he may be the good guy. Getting the trust of all those three races is something, and the Hobbits looked like they really respect the guy. We could ask him for help, but like you said, he's in the Council and all… and because we're not attending it then we can't ask either."

"I see," Ruka sighed.

They were both silent for a while before Rua started the conversation again.

"We'll just have to hope for the best. Once we get to Bryon's village we'll get ourselves some ponies to travel around with the duel monster spirits with us. If we're lucky, your Signer mark might react and we could bump into Yusei, Jack, Crow or Big sis Aki."

Ruka was lightened by her brother's words. "You really think so?"

Rua nodded as he encouraged her, "Sure, I saw on the maps that the majority of the human settlements are there. So we're bound to bump into them at some point. Besides, we both have our duel monster spirits with us and we also have support from Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon. We'll be ok."

"Thanks Rua," she smiled.

"No prob. We'll need all the luck we can get," Rua smiled back.

* * *

**Morning**

**Small village in East Emnet, Rohan **

**Central Middle Earth**

* * *

Crow Hogan exhaled a good amount of air as he wiped off his sweat as he carried another log for the construction of the village, he then tightened his bandanna. 'To think they would build a village in the middle of nowhere out of all places.' Yet, he really didn't mind though. He was feeling fortunate enough to be landed near one then in a place without civilization at all. 'At least they were kind enough to let me join them; these markers on my face spell trouble here. Even if they don't know what it means.'

He looked down at his clothes to see them covered with sweat. "I'm going to have change after lunch. Now I'm starting to regret of requesting dark gray as my Middle Earth outfits," Crow cursed. "I should have settled for green or something like Ushio."

"Oi! Crow, you done with the last log?"

"This is the last," Crow shouted back. "Ushio, you done with your load?"

"Yep," the man replied. "I'll see you around at the inn!"

The Dragon Tail Mark bearer lifted the last one on to the pile of other logs before he headed back to the inn. Log carrying was a lot of work as they usually started working at dawn, but once you were done, there were a lot of things to do later on with your spare time. When he came back to the inn, breakfast was served and he made no intention to put any table manners as he gobbled up his food.

"Easy, Crow. You might eat your plate if you keep eating at that rate," Ushio reminded him.

"Hungry," Crow just said plainly, still focusing on eating on his breakfast.

The security officer decided on to eat his own food with a more civil manner as he rolled his eyes. Both men had later settled with tea after they had finished their food. They soon left the inn later to take care of the horses in the stables; it was always a nice place to talk at this time as many of the other men were busy with the construction going on the other side of the village.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" The spiky haired teen asked as he was brushing the horse he was sent to look after.

"I heard from those traders that got here this morning that there's a huge council on the dream of the Crimson Dragon," Ushio said.

Crow stopped from working, "Really?! What did they say about it?"

The security only answered in a dull voice, "It's going to be held in Minas Tirith, but the village Elder doesn't want anyone in this village going of there. So we're pretty much stuck and stalled here."

"Huh?!" Crow said with widened eyes. "Why would he say that? I thought it was important that every leader's there right?"

Ushio shook his head, "I think it's about the jurisdiction, Crow. I suppose there's a person higher rank than the village elder going to represent him… guess who?"

"The King of Rohan?" the younger inquired.

"Yeah, so it's the meeting of all important geezers."

Crow eyebrows twitched at the tone, "You don't really like the sound of it, do you, Ushio?"

"Not that I have grudges or anything against them personally. But remember where we are, big guys discussing things, major politic clash, make decisions to prepare out an all out war… you get the deal."

"Just get to the point," Crow muttered as he worked.

It was then Ushio realized that Crow wasn't aware about how politics in higher societies work, so he cut to the chase, "What I mean is, the sooner they come together and make decisions, we'll be hearing more things about the Crimson Dragon. It's good in a way we might get to know our enemy, but it might turn out real bad."

"And how bad are we going to get?" the Signer asked curiously.

"Worst case scenario, they might get word about the Signers, interpret it as a bad prophecy of doom, turns to a scandal among the people, and we'll be hunted down to be burned to death," Ushio listed off with his fingers.

Crow snorted at that, "You make it sound like a witch scourging."

"Hey! It's the worst it could get of what I can come up with my imagination at the moment, alright? Not to mention I get to join you," the tall black haired man said. "Great fun, eh?"

This time Crow could only laugh, "No doubt about that. You just seem to be really on your toes about the news, as if the ground is about to burn you."

"Call it a security officer instinct," Ushio said as he finished of tending to a horse he was working on. "When that happens eventually, we'll have to leave. So, while we're here…we're going to just get the whole summoning thing practice over and done with. We get ready any supplies we need and horses in case things get ugly."

Crow nodded at that and soon added in his own information, "We might as well avoid Edoras. It may be the capital of this country, but I heard the new King of Rohan, Eomer, is really tight on safety measures there. Our faces kind of stand out of the crowd a whole lot."

"Good point," Ushio noted. He himself had a scar on his face and together with Crow; they both looked very intimidating 'bad people'. "So where are we planning to go to anyway?"

The Signer only said, "Call it a 'thief' instinct. We might try and head for Minas Tirith _after_ the council and when/if they call to go all 'holocaust' on us."

"Are you nuts?!" the security officer said with wide eyes.

"They won't expect us to go there, and besides, it's the most populated area of the whole settlements in Middle Earth. We can blend in a bit better there, since there will be many going to what they consider the safest place in this world and there will be plenty of shabby people around too." Crow explained in his usual pose as he made a gesture of pointing his index finger in the air as he usually did to the children that were under his care. "We'll travel towards the east going through the villages just north of the Great West Road to Minas Tirith. That way, we'll avoid any contact or lessen the chances to meet up with the officials that would most likely use the Great West Road."

"And I can't believe I'm getting tips from an ex-thief," Ushio muttered.

"Hey! And I'm getting tips of doing a disappearing act by a security officer," Crow shot back with a smirk.

They both laughed off at their antics.

Ushio scratched his head, "I don't know why, but out of all the rest who were sent here I suppose I'm pretty much glad I ended up with you. It's a bit refreshing to say the least."

Crow smiled at that, "Thanks, sorry to get you dragged in with all this 'Signers must save another world' business."

Ushio only waved it away, "Nah, it's nothing. The day I met Yusei, the day I got into that business, and I think I won't be out of it for a long time. Got your birthmark covered?"

"Yup," Crow said as he showed his armguard on. "Always is."

"Good," the other nodded expectedly. "We already have too much attention with our faces. No need to add more for a marked arm. I can't help but worry how everyone else is doing, especially the twins."

The Dragon Tail mark bearer sighed at it, "I hope they get lucky, and pull it off together. We can only hope. Yusei, Jack, and Aki should be fine. I'm sure they're all good to go if there's something wrong going on. On top of that, we'll somehow meet up with each other sooner or later. The dragon birthmarks are magnets to each other."

"You're right," Ushio agreed. "Well, I'm done here. I'll be heading over to the construction work. I'll let you know if anything comes up while I'm around there."

"Sure, see you then." Crow waved him off.

The spiky haired teen shook his head in amusement to see the man looking very determined to get his hand on things here. It was only about over a month ago when he was finished up with a delivery he happened to meet up with the security officer and that when his Dragon Tail mark had started to act up, Trudge Ushio had been reluctantly been dragged into the mess as he was near Crow.

Things didn't really help to cool him down as their informant was a rather chipper person with a red jacket by the name of Judai Yuuki explaining about how they could summon the duel monster spirits once they get to Middle Earth. Crow had recognized him through the description of Yusei's battle with Paradox, Ushio on the other hand got hit by the reality the hardest that duel monsters were very much real. The ex-thief couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he was nearly going to faint when Judai summoned his monsters to show them how real monster summoning worked. Yusei had indeed mentioned before that the security officer fainted met up with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus with the twins when they defeated the Dark Signer Demak.

'I suppose a month in another world completely can do things to your head,' Crow thought.

There were good things being with Ushio to say the least, he had a sparring partner to practice sword fighting. It was good as well to have another person to talk to as he was very sure the locals had no idea on duel monsters and so forth. To a very talkative and easy-going guy Crow, he would have gone insane. He just wasn't as level-headed as Yusei, or Jack who wasn't really bothered to talk much unless it was something that he needed, and heck, he'd still lose from Aki as she usually kept mostly to herself. The twins? They were inseparable, so they didn't count.

He for one had missed the children under his care the most the most. They were basically his main motivation to do what he could do now so he could get back to see them again. The spiky haired teen was alright with Middle Earth, it wasn't something that he was complaining about, even with the technology set back. Instead it reminded him much of Pearson, the person who had motivated many children of Satellite including him that there was always hope when you looked for it, and working hard to it.

"Morning, Crow." A new voice entered the stables.

Crow looked up, "Morning, Erian. How's the construction going?"

"Very well," the old man said proudly. "At this rate the village should be whole within two weeks or so!"

"Sounds great," the Signer nodded.

Erian chuckled lightly at that. "Not so great when the young ones are rather curious on what's happening in the capital of Gondor. One news of it and it's like they're like bees swarming a bee hive eager to go there to just take a look."

"Well, you can't blame them. I'd like to go there myself, but since the village elder isn't letting any of us in the village go… would you happen to know why?" Crow questioned.

"He's only worried about you youngsters. We old folk are weary yet again, as you might notice that if this dragon dream is a sign of another coming of darkness, it's a clear sign that we will be called to arms once more as such like in the War of the Ring," Erian said with worry evident on his face. "Many had lost their lives then, and I fear we may lose more."

Crow seemed to wonder what was on the old's mind at the moment. "You seem to be pretty sure it's going to happen. What makes you think that?"

"There are signs, Crow," Erian said seriously. "A few of the new villages that have moved in the northern part of East Emnet have disappeared completely, as if they were wiped off the face of the earth. The village elder only wants to make sure that we do not suffer the same fate by making sure the villagers stay together."

That certainly had made sense, but this information was new to the Signer, he wondered why he hadn't heard from Ushio as he was usually up to date with hearing things from the traders that usually came into the village. 'Could it be the elders of the village are keeping information out of the younger people?' Crow realized. He knew he would be able to leave the village unless it was for good. Perhaps he should play it safe for now, best to ask then complain.

"Erian, what did happen to those villages and their villagers?" the Dragon Tail mark bearer asked seriously. "To see you talk seriously like this means it's something you can't share lightly."

"No one knows for sure," the older one replied. "You may be a traveler and a stranger to us, but if you ever plan to leave this village I only wish to warn you of possible danger that may lie ahead. Many of us are thankful for your help in building this village as many wouldn't mind if you stayed with your friend here a while longer."

'So that was why Erian only shared the information with me,' Crow concluded. However he was really touched how much the elders cared for them both even though they only had been together for a month. "Well, old man, we're still staying here a bit longer. I'll keep that information out of ears reach from most of the village, you have my promise."

"Thank you, lad," Erian expressed his gratitude by giving the Signer a pat on the back. "Have a good day."

"Good day to you too, Erian," the Signer said.

'I'm going to tell Ushio about this later. Maybe when we leave we'll start looking into those places where the new villages were wiped out.' Crow thought as he set back to the next set of chores, 'Better get back to work.'

* * *

**Morning towards Noon**

**Great West Road **

**Minas Tirith, Gondor – Edoras, Rohan**

**Central Middle Earth **

* * *

Meanwhile, when the others thought of heading towards Minas Tirith, their companions were on leaving away from it.

Aki Izayoi felt relief that they were out of the city, she was thinking it was better off she'd have to miss the council. She breathed fresh air of the countryside for probably the 10th time that morning looking forward to finally be out of the city and see more of Middle Earth's splendors in nature. It was a different experience to Neo Domino City where she would see building as the eye could see. Here, nature was everywhere around her and it simply showed how small she was compared to everything around her.

"You seem to a lot happier now, Aki," Mikage Sagiri smiled as she noticed that the younger girl's mood lifted. "I see you're really enjoying the site seeing."

"Hmm. It's just something you really don't see in Neo Domino City. I've never went camping or to the great outdoors either," Aki shrugged as she kept a smile on her face looking at the endless sky.

They both walked along the road with their company, which happened to be a group of merchants consisting of traders in all sorts of items.

There was another moment of silence before it was Aki who started the conversation again. "How are you feeling in summoning your duel monsters yesterday?"

This caused Mikage to blush. "Uh- uh- it's going fine. I suppose I need to get a bit used to it I guess."

The Signer smiled at her modesty. Who knew that Mikage the chief of special investigations had a deck of her own? Well, everyone in Neo Domino City would at least have one. But to Aki it was a surprise, as Mikage never dueled once in front of her, Yusei, and the others. She probably never had shown it to Trudge Ushio, even though he was her assistant. It probably was because she wasn't a turbo duelist or normal duelist for that matter, but to Aki she assumed that Mikage wasn't sure of herself as a duelist thus she had kept her deck to herself.

Her deck apparently was a Ritual deck that consisted of 'Divine Grace – Northwemko' (Spellcaster) and 'Ruin, Queen of Oblivion' (Fairy) as her ace monsters and supportive monsters that helped her in calling out for ritual cards. Despite the fact that Aki had told her that her deck was worthy to use in a duel, Mikage politely declined she'd never want to duel unless she must. Nonetheless Aki was glad she would be able to hold on her own if it ever came to fight a monster battle.

The Signer was worried at first on how Mikage was somehow hauled in with her to do the Crimson Dragon's plight. However, her skills and determination as a chief inspector had shown she was a very strong and patient woman even after they were told by an Egyptian woman by the name of Ishizu Ishtar. Their guide was a seer and had told them that they were separated to ensure that the darkness will not find them easily and to meet those who would fight along side them in unity. While having powers to summon duel monsters to real life was familiar to Aki, summoning them without her cards and duel disk was something new.

Both were blessed with knowledge on how to fight and given clothes to blend before they were sent into Middle Earth. Both were given a maiden's outfit that was more suited to travel, thus they both wore pants or leggings and a long cloak with a hood that could covered their attire from view. While Aki's was a mix of deep red, black, and brown, Mikage's was mostly light pale brown and green in color.

Fortunate than the rest without their knowledge, Aki and Mikage had landed in the middle of civilization where most politics took place in the land of Men, Minas Tirith. It was hardly comparable to the vast cities back at home but it was intimidating to say the least the people here had built the large stone city fortress without the help of machines. There, they had met a woman by the name of Rheda who with her husband and family were traveling merchants. Aki and Mikage had gotten jobs to sell off items and as a bonus had access to the gossip that was very much spreading around in the markets of the city. Yet, their comfort was cut short to that month as the knights had ordered to tighten up security. Rheda herself was a known merchant, but due to some disagreements she had chosen to stay out of the capital as long as the council took place.

Mikage for one had been worried for Aki if they had found out about her being connected to the Crimson Dragon. Living in Minas Tirith was basically dreadful hearing constant rumors and hate or fear towards dragons among the normal common folk. Even if the royals or higher class society did not have any say in the matter, the chief special investigator was worried that the psychic duelist might become like she was before the Dark Signer incident. It was enough to have Aki go through being the 'Black Rose Witch' in Neo Domino City, and she was determined to help that Aki did not become one here. Saved by the fact they were coming along with Rheda's merchant family, she was glad that perhaps a trip to the countryside was what they needed.

The Dragon Front Claw mark bearer sighed as this time again she tried sensing around with her birthmark to find nothing. "No sign of the others," she said.

"We'll somehow find them," Mikage said. "We're in luck that Rheda is traveling around; it means that we're more likely to meet Jack and everyone else if we keep visiting different villages."

'Even so, I just can't help but feel worried,' Aki thought. It was the first time for her that she had parted away from them since the Dark Signers, to her the bonds that was just made were taken away from her again. For the psychic duelist, they were her first true friends who accepted her for who she was. The fact that they were apart made her miss the others dearly, as if she felt that she was missing something in her. Yet, she couldn't help but feel thankful, 'I suppose having Mikage-san here with me was a good reason, as I have someone to share my feelings with.'

There was another silence as they walked. They were both were more suited to be young women of actions than words.

"How are my girls doing?" a kind voice interrupted their silence.

"We're fine Rheda," Aki quickly replied. "We have to thank you letting us come with you."

Mikage nodded in agreement with her, "Yes, it feels very nice to finally get out of Minas Tirith."

The large woman before them broke into a large smile. "I'm glad. I hope it might be good time to also look for your friends who are missing. Hopefully we can find them soon; everyone is getting weary of hearing dragon tales here and there. I'm not such a believer in dragons, but it's always good to get away from any sort of danger while there's the chance."

"What sort of disagreement that lead you to stay out of the council during the council?" Aki inquiringly asked. "I thought the guards and knights knew you well enough that you could still open up your stall at the market. You could have gotten those official documents easily."

"With those rumors going around, there are a lot of sellers going tense. If we're not careful everyone will start dropping prices because they're using the people's panic to sell by any means. My husband and I decided we started to travel out of that competition and sell more fairly." Rheda explained. "The rumors have been having a bad effect on business, but my real reason I especially don't wish to have the children living in constant fear hearing those rumors everyday."

At this point it was Mikage who just relized something. "Rheda, what do you suppose was true out of those rumors though? Surely you would have heard from the Elite Guards that are your usual customers."

The merchant lady's eyes drifted as she recalled the memory, "I assume that they said many important people were coming to Minas Tirith, even the other races, elves, dwarves, and even the little folk or Hobbits. The White Wizard Gandalf is also on his way there, bearing news of that he has found something about the Crimson Dragon he must tell for all the leaders of Middle Earth. However he did not say what, so what you heard on the streets such as the dragon coming out of the northern lands to prey on us we heard are just gossips people have made to attract attention."

"That's a good thing to hear," Aki said. "I was quite worried if it was true."

Mikage was glad to hear it but she couldn't help but think. "I wonder if anything bad might happen from it."

"Now, girls, you shouldn't worry so much as what may come. There's no point in worrying about the future you have no idea of. You should at least focus on what you can do now." The woman cheered them up in a motherly fashion. "So tell me of your friends you're looking for. With more eyes I suppose we could help you search for them if we see them."

And so Aki and Mikage went into a full explanation to their friends. First they had told Rheda about the twins, Crow, and finally ending with both Yusei and Jack which to the woman's astonishment noticed how detailed their descriptions were compared to the other three.

"Are these two young men are very special people to you?" Rheda asked with a specific soft yet accusing tone.

The two your girls in front of the merchant had turn with a deep shade of red.

"Ha, ha, ha! What do you know; a motherly intuition is always correct!" She laughed loudly. "You both will introduce me to your fine young men who have captured your heart if we do meet them on the road, will you?"

"Rheda!" they both shouted in vain still with their faces still hot due to embarrassment.

"Come now, we'll be stopping soon," Rheda said waving their protests off easily. "Let's get everything ready for lunch."

* * *

To Be Continued…

The cards for Mikage's deck I'm using are from the game YGO 5Ds: Reverse of Arcadia 2010. It's called 'Hidden Feelings' if anyone is wondering. Don't forget to review or comment for this fic! I sure could use some feedback.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 4: 'A Stroke of Luck'**


	5. A Stroke of Luck

**Lord of the Rings: The War of the Dragons**

**Summary:** Separated in a world where dragons are perceived to be beings of destruction, the Signers are forced to choose: fight on their own, or to make bonds with its people and fight as one. The War of the Ring may have ended, but the War of the Dragons begins.

**A/N: **Over 100 hits for this fic! Thank you all who are taking time to read my work! And special thank you to **cooking samurai** for the first fav this fic! Well guys and galz, we have another chunky chapter this time (about 8000 words to boot!) which is my reason for the lateness of this chapter. I've added in quote intros for each chapter and did a few minor fixes. This chapter is a bit raw as I was chasing my update time. Hope it's ok. **  
**

Enjoy!

**Notes: **

_'Text'_** - **Sound**  
**

'Text Text Text' – thoughts

"Text Text Text" – Speech

* * *

**Chapter 4: 'A Stroke of Luck'**

_Fortis fortuna adiuvat_

Fortune favors the brave.

- Terence (195-159 BC)

**

* * *

**

**Morning**

**Pelagir Port, Southern Gondor**

**South of Middle Earth**

**Three Days later…**

**

* * *

**

Yusei poked his food slowly as breakfast went by at the inn.

'At this rate, I'm going to miss them by a mile…' he sighed inwardly. 'Either I'll have to do something crazy or I'm going to have to find another way.'

At this point, the Signer had been unsuccessful to as any information on how to meet the captain of the knights in the port. Getting near the knights for one was not an easy thing either. Yusei's looks didn't really help but cause suspicions when he asked a few guards. While the security measures here were far less advanced than those back at home, Yusei couldn't help but feel respectful they did their job very seriously. Their guard was up and their patrols frequently changed very often which in the raven haired duelist's situation, it wasn't helping him at all.

There was really no away around the place as the barracks and the knights' living quarters were separated from the civilians. Visitors or anyone who had business with the knights were checked at the gate that happened to be the only official exit around. The Signer even went to lengths of using the back door to only find it lead straight into the barracks, and knew he'd get into a fight if he entered from there as an impostor. He threw that idea out.

The idea of finding an alternative route would take longer was not appealing at all to the Signer. He was intent on getting there before the Council started, as there was a less chance of getting through the main city gates where it was bound to be heavily guarded.

'Looks like I might have to join the knights officially,' Yusei thought without much notion. 'Where did that come from?! If I join them, I'll be tied to them…'

It was probably the last resort he wanted to ever think about. A knight's pledge is to ever be loyal to the lord, and Yusei did not want to join as he did not have true loyalty to hold on to as long as he was a Signer. Well, he didn't have to think that far to figure that out, considering the duelist Jill deLauncebeaux made a good if not a true example what a knight should be like back at home. Yusei hadn't heard any news of what happened to him then after the Fortune Cup, as he was taken to the hospital after Aki's duel. But… How on earth he could withstand dueling in a medieval armor was one mystery Yusei probably won't solve in a long time. The knights here had a good reason to wear them for protection against real enemies in a fight, the latter duelist did not.

While Yusei was having a debate with himself, he had failed to notice that there were a few merchants who came into the inn bearing news to the innkeeper. It wasn't until there were more murmurings around the dining area of the inn he noticed that everyone seemed more guarded if not weary. Yusei gazed at the people around him who quickly went by their business again and some of them gave the impression they were in a hurry, 'Looks like some worrying news stirred everyone up.' Wondering what shook everyone in the room to such a state, Yusei immediately went to the innkeeper.

"Sir, what was the news all about?" Yusei asked politely.

Seeing one of his regular customers, the innkeeper replied quietly stuttering, "Ah, just a warning from the knights I-I s-suppose. Well, lad. There's some Orcs being s-spotted around the woods on the outskirts. They're making sure we're on guard. Never know when we might need to be armed."

Yusei paused before he replied, "Sounds very serious for them to say so. Did they say anything else?"

"The Orcs were traveling in a large pack I think. They're saying to all villagers or civilians to not approach the woods if you don't wish to become orc food," the innkeeper started to look ill as he mentioned the details. "Thought that they were all destroyed back in the last remaining war, but it seems there's still some left. A pack of them makes it dreadful to hear. Best to stay away if you don't want to get yourself killed, lad."

The Signer nodded silently, thanked the innkeeper for the news, and said he was going out for most of the day (that he may be out till dawn). He quickly headed to his room to get his things and a few supplies. Once he was ready, he took his small cylinder bag and slung it over his shoulder. Yusei exited the inn through the back door.

'Sorry, old man. Looks like I'm going to have to ignore your advice,' Yusei thought as he ran for the port gates.

* * *

**Near Noon**

**At the Forest entrance…**

As expected, Yusei noticed there were horse hoof marks at the entrance to the forest. 'They must have gone in already.'

He knelt down looking if there was anything else he might have found concerning the knights. While there were mostly hoof marks, he couldn't help be aware there were foot marks that did not looked very human. Yusei assumed they were the orcs', but the footprints were heading out of the forest with another addition of hoof marks heading out of the forest. This puzzled the duelist as it did not make much sense to him.

"That's odd. I thought the orcs were _in_ the forest," Yusei said out a loud conveying his thoughts. "Is this all a trick or am I too late?"

Certainly they must have been out as the footprints were pointing away. The Signer sensed that something had went wrong, even though the most logical part would be that the knights chased them out of the forest. 'But wouldn't that mean they would have come back to the port at the same time I set out?' Perhaps there was more to these orcs than Yusei had assumed. There was a high possibility that the knights hunted them down somewhere out there where the Orcs could be killed and burnt their bodies away from any human civilization.

Relying on his gut feeling, Yusei decided that he will check the forest just in case there were any orcs left. He sighed, "Well, one way to know is to go in."

Once he was in, he summoned Stardust Xiaolong to keep a lookout and Junk Archer to watch his back. With the thickness of the trees in the forest it was enough to hide Junk Archer and Stardust Xiaolong from sight plus Yusei didn't want to go in without some sort of protection. He was very aware how orcs had an extremely bad reputation, not only did they love destruction or making others suffer, but at times they would even eat their own kind if it was just because they did not like the other orc. With the fact that cannibalism existed in their own kind, the Signer wasn't surprised at all why the innkeeper warned him to stay away from the woods of turning into orc food.

After a few minutes of walking inwards into the forest with the company of Stardust Xiaolong and Junk Archer, the signs were beginning to clear up. In that clearing, Yusei looked upon what seemed to be the remains of an orc camp. He closed his nose with his hooded cape to block out the foul smell. The Signer was sure it smelt like burnt flesh, but he decided he won't go near to the source of the smell. If anything, he only managed to get a glance of it and immediately turned his head the opposite direction. The remains of orc bodies weren't something anyone would want to see.

'I shouldn't have seen that,' Yusei regretted feeling disgusted and sick. 'Looks like the cannibalism wasn't a joke.' He shuddered at the thought of being eaten alive.

Even so, as he gazed to the surroundings there weren't any signs of humans dying or eaten by them. Only the occasional hoof marks that showed clearly they were chased out of the forest. Overall, Yusei had found out they (the orcs) were aware and knew the knights were coming had ran for it. Mostly, there was a lack of bodies that should be there if they were killed by the knights with arrows and swords. The only orc bodies that were around were for eating.

The Signer scratch his head. 'Another puzzle to solve…'

To most of the people of Middle Earth, Orcs weren't exactly the smartest creatures despite their thirst for battle and blood, plus they did not enjoy the sunlight. The remains of the Orc camp showed that they left a few hours before sunrise, which was a contradiction to what Yusei had heard the knight left the town before dawn. Yusei's eyes narrowed, 'I wonder if something had alerted the orcs that the knights were coming after them.'

Suddenly Stardust Xiaolong growled.

Yusei's head snapped up as he found the smaller dragon pointing at something. The Signer immediately came over with Junk Archer to see what it was all about. Just at the edge of the clearing, were a few peculiar footprints. Three to five of them were orcs but one was visibly a footprint of a human in leather boots. It didn't seem to look like it when well for the man either, there were marks on the ground that showed he was dragged in further into the forest.

'So that's what happened,' Yusei finally got the pieces of information together. It was possible that there was a scout being on a lookout in the forest at night. He possibly had another knight with him on horseback, and sent his friend to notify the other knights about the orcs making camp in the forest. However, it was probably during that same night he had bad luck and the orcs found him, which lead the whole pack to leave quickly before dawn.

Still not satisfied Stardust Xiaolong kept on pointing into the direction of the woods.

The Signer was confused on why the little dragon was intent on following the trail, but Yusei didn't put much thought on it. He simply nodded and asked the dragon to show the way. Yusei had always trusted his cards to lead him and in spirit form wasn't so different. As they walked deeper into the forest, the Signer couldn't help but notice that Junk Archer became more agitated, as if it were expecting something. Yusei himself couldn't help but feel tense as well as now his hand was on the hilt of his sword and the forest was getting darker due to the trees were covering the sunlight.

Sooner then Yusei had expected he started to smell smoke which indicated there was a camp nearby. Stardust Xiaolong now flew lower near the ground giving its master a glance that their enemy was near. The Signer signaled Junk Archer to come near to prepare if anything happened. Slowly but surely, they all headed towards the noise of grunts and gurgles of the orcs getting closer and closer at a crawling pace. At times like this, it was always best to use stealth.

Hidden behind a large wide tree trunk with thick bushes from the undergrowth, Yusei first had decided to listen in on the Orcs. He carefully put his bag down, and listened intently. Much to his disappointment however, they were talking what seemed to be gibberish or possibly their own crude language. So instead he decided to risk it by just taking a small peek to where the orcs were.

The orcs were large and bulky in size but seemed to walk or stand in a bent fashion, much like you would expect from an old man of age. Yet they did not show any form they were crippled. Their faces were somehow deformed whether they had uneven teeth, mouths, eyes or ears and even their features looked worn. To Yusei, any ugly duel monster would beat them by a mile when it came to looks.

To the Dragon Head mark bearer's utter surprise, among the orcs was the scout he had assumed that was dragged away from the main camp. Although he may have not looked injured much, the scout looked very ill as if he was drugged. However, the only that was a major let down for Yusei was the fact that he had guessed correctly that there were five orcs. As much as he wanted to rescue the other man, Yusei did not want to barge in so recklessly and bring any harm to the scout. It would be for nothing if he fought the orcs and the scout got killed in the middle of the fight anyhow. He was actually wondering why the scout was alive in the first place, as he knew very well orcs were never the merciful types.

"Bloody hell! The man's finally unconscious!" One orc kicked the scout but did not get any reaction. "I told you, Oligluk, you shouldn't have drained the potion on him! Now we can't play on him."

"Shut yer trap, stupid!" the other sneered. "We're supposed to wait for everyone else to come back then we can do what we want with him later. Sneaky man, spyin' on us at night."

'Well, that's a relief.' Yusei thought finally learning something and the fact they were talking in the main language for at least once before grunting and growling back to their own. At least the scout was still alive. Thinking better of the situation, Yusei welcomed the fact the man was unconscious. It meant he could summon or do what he pleased without getting seen.

Formulating a plan in his mind, Yusei conveyed his thoughts to his duel monster spirts beside him. Both spirits inclined their heads as they understood the plan.

"This is where we go in," Yusei whispered. "NOW!"

The Signer quickly grabbed a rock the size of his fist and threw it to the nearest orc immediately. There was a howling growl of pain which alerted the other orcs to him. From the look on their faces Yusei was highly aware they wanted him dead.

"Kill him!" One orc ordered. But before he could say anything further, he was shot down by an arrow of blue lightning and his body disintegrated to dust.

Yusei using this chance used his sword to injure the orcs that were in shock to slice through on their thighs and dashed to his main priority to where the scout was. Another orc who was guarding the man was planning to kill him, but thanks to Stardust Xiaolong who blasted him off into the bushes Yusei had no one to block him from getting to the scout. With all his strength plus a good amount of adrenaline, the Head Dragon mark bearer lifted the heavy unconscious man and made his escape.

One orc who had the less deep cut in his thigh nearly swung his sword on the Signer, but to the courtesy of Junk Archer who had activated its effect of removing the orc away from its master, Yusei was unhurt. The two duel monster spirits soon attacked the two remaining orcs crumpled on the ground. The smaller dragon quickly went to Yusei as it carried his bag with him, while Junk Archer had taken care of the other orc when he returned to the field.

After a good length away from the orc's hiding place in the forest, Yusei carefully put the unconscious man on the ground and he fell down sitting catching his breath. Sweat poured down and he took time to calm himself and his beating heart. 'Thank god _that_ was over,' The Signer breathed with relief. Once his breath was stable he went over to inspect how the scout was fairing, checking his vitals after Yusei took off his gloves. He was alive and breathing.

The raven head duelist stared at the lying scout in front of him thinking the next course of action while he waited Junk Archer to join him from their encounter with the orcs. The man was extremely tall; possibly about Jack's height which was apparently a surprise to the Signer he had managed to carry in a good long distance to where he was now. Without the adrenaline, Yusei figured it would be a long walk hauling the man back to the port. The scout for the most part was lucky enough to not wear armor at all, only arm guards and thin leather amour but that was it.

It was afternoon already; his stomach gave reasonable growl and very much wanting to quench its hunger.

Seeing Junk Archer had come back, Yusei decided to eat first before doing anything else. But before that he opened his cylinder bag to get his water skin and carefully gave some to the scout by poring in bit by bit and massaging his throat to get the liquid in. 'He must have been dehydrated.' Yusei thought. He was attentive that the orc had given the scout a potion that made him weak. While a good dose of warm tea could neutralize the effects faster, it was probably better getting the man to city port of Pelagir.

As he ate his modest lunch consisting bread and an apple the Signer talked over to his duel monster spirits about getting back to the port. Even though the duel monsters did not say any words his link to their minds made it easier for him to understand him. Their replies were usually a few images of what they were thinking, with feelings attached to them.

From the smaller dragon, there was a sense of thrill and happiness that they have saved the man. However it was very confused on what to do with the man and how to get him back as Yusei found there were constant blank thoughts came from Stardust Xiaolong.

The robotic archer on the other hand conveyed more on his concern about Yusei on how he could get into trouble. There were images sent to him about getting the man back to port without being accused he kidnapped the scout and was in league with the orcs. Junk Archer then sent another series of thoughts that showed Yusei suggesting they should enter the port at night and carry the man to the inn.

The Signer had decided to at least wait till night time to get the man to the inn. Maybe it was better that Yusei would bring him to the inn, there he could get some tea and a few healing herbs brewed up by the innkeeper and he have a small chat with the scout before once he waked up.

Later that night, Yuesi managed to smuggle the scout into the port by letting Stardust Xiaolong carry the man with real effort over the wall of the gates while the Signer gotten the attention of the guards away from the smaller duel monster spirit. Luckily, Yusei's room at the inn was on the bottom floor. So it was an easy task once they used the back door to haul the unconscious man in. He settled the man on his bed and went off to fetch warm water, tea and everything else he might need to treat the scout. After he got all the things from the innkeeper, Yusei went back to tend to his patient.

'It's going to be a long night,' Yusei thought. 'I'll just have to sleep on the floor mat later.'

* * *

**Next Morning**

**Pelagir Port, Southern Gondor**

**South of Middle Earth**

**

* * *

**

The dark brown wavy haired scout groaned as he opened his eyes carefully, as the world seem to blur. Just where was he? There was a feeling of pain on his body but mostly what made him feel a bit awful was the fatigue. Then the memories started fell on him full force, he had sent his friend back to call the other knights but ended being caught by the orcs and then they drugged and dragged him into the forest…

His body had come up full force as he gasped to find himself breathing hard in what seemed to be a single bed room.

'Where on earth am I?' He thought as he recalled the last thing he remembered was being in the midst of five cruel orcs. The man scanned the room to find there were a few belongings that weren't his. A compact cylinder bag was at the edge of the room, with a slim sword attached to a belt leaning on to it. He soon found his own weapons on the other side of the room, neatly leaned in an orderly fashion. A small study table beside his bed there were herbs and a few ointments clattered with a bowl and cloth. The scout looked at his minor wounds to find out they were already tended to and even to have his clothing changed. His own clothing was neatly folded just below his feet on the bed. He had been saved and healed by someone he did not know.

His eyes gazed at the window to find the familiar site of Pelagir Port, but he wasn't in the knights grounds, yet he guessed maybe this was in a house or something. He looked around again in the room to find clues to his savior; the only thing that caught his attention though was a Map of Middle Earth hung upon the wall next to his bed. There were numerous scribbles on the names of villages (supposedly added in to say where they were) but each had a cross next to them and that all them were settlements in southern Gondor. He was interrupted however before he could inspect it further.

The door creaked in as a young man came in carrying what seemed to be a tray of food for two people.

The scout studied him quickly as he blinked. Dressed in a long sleeved navy blue tunic and matching leggings, he boy was possibly in his teens about 17 to 19 years old with a decent build for his body even if he was thin, he skin was tan, and blue eyes but what caught the man's attention was his raven hair had blond streaks and there was a jagged yellow mark on left side of his face. He was very sure the jagged mark wasn't just sort of paint or a tattoo; it seemed to have been engraved somehow by heat on to his face very neatly.

Yusei blinked to find that there was confusion on the man's eye; he smiled slightly, "Good morning. Hope you're hungry. Do you mind if I come in?"

There was a pause as the scout analyzed that the boy knew he was weary and confused. Asking permission to enter his own room was rather awkward for the man but he was glad for it. At least the boy was polite. He then simply nodded his head and let the boy know he was allowed in.

As the boy walked in the scout looked upon his every movement as he placed the herb tray on the floor with the tray of food. He then lifted the chair and placed it near the bed. He took some warm tea in his hands and handed it to the man.

"I'm Yusei," the Signer started as it was probably best for introductions. "You're in my room at one of the inns at Pelagir Port. I found you in the forest; you were taken by the orcs."

"I am Arlyss," the scout replied hesitantly. "How did you get me here?"

Yusei could only smile, "How about I tell you everything while we have breakfast?" He picked up the tray and handed it to Arlyss setting it carefully on his lap. "I'm sure a whole day without food is making you tired."

So as Arlyss ate, the boy named Yusei (which perked up the scout's interest as it was a very uncommon name he never heard of) told his tale on how he was at the edge of the woods when he found hoof marks and orc foot prints that he decided to investigate. He described how he was able to find out his foot prints that had shown he was dragged by the orcs, how he later managed to fool the orcs to get them away from him and managed to defeat them separately.

Yusei was aware the man was alert and familiar when it came to battle, so what he told the knight was a censored version of what really happen. There was no way he was going to say to anyone that he could summon a metal warrior archer and a mini dragon. That was simply not for the Arlyss to hear. He also told the man that he managed to get him at the inn by night time and took care of him making sure the orc potion was neutralized from his body and tended to the minor wounds he had.

Once the Signer had told his story on everything, he found Arlyss smiling at him. "Thank you, lad for saving my life. I am in debt to you."

"You're welcome," Yusei replied.

"Where would your parents live by the way?" Arlyss asked. "You're a brave boy to travel alone as you're staying in this inn."

Yusei paused at it, and said the truth without too many details. "They passed away along time ago when I was young. So I travel around often."

"Oh, sorry if I asked something sensitive to you, lad," Arlyss apologized. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Arlyss had noticed how Yusei's face turned hesitant, if not confused to whether it was wise or not. He calmed the boy down, "It's alright, and I'll do what I can. It's the least I could do to repay you."

"Would you happen to know the Captain of the Knights of Pelagir Port?" the Signer asked quickly, hoping that the scout did not hear him clearly. "I've been asking around the port for three days if I could meet up with him."

"Well, I do know the captain. I could get arrange a meeting with him if you wish," Arlyss said, but then he asked, "Although I would like to know, why do you wish to talk to him?"

Yusei decided to tell his true aim, "I wish to go to capital, Minas Tirith."

That of course surprised the scout as his eyebrow raised up, "What do you intend to find there? The council is starting soon, but it's unlikely you'll get into the gates unless you have official business there." Arlyss somehow sensed that there was something else was going on.

Knowing that this may be his last chance of getting there without any sort of illegal means, Yusei explained to the nearest truth he could manage, "I've always traveled with my friends. But one day in a village they disappeared without a trace just after there was news to how our leaders were having dreams of the dragon everyone is talking about. I need to get to Minas Tirith at least to hear any information if they might be anywhere."

"You've been searching for them all this time, have you lad?" Arlyss stated.

Yusei blinked, "How did you-"

Arlyss simply pointed at the map hung up on the wall, "It seems I guessed correctly, you've been searching for them all this time, and you've been to nearly every settlement in Southern Gondor to find your friends. They're important to you?"

"More than anything, they're my important bonds," Yusei said with all his heart.

The scout seemed impressed on Yusei's determination. "Seeing your determination reminded me how it's important to do what you can and always try your best no matter what is blocking you from your goal. I'll have a talk with the captain, and I'll see what I can do. If there's any news or anything, I'll let you know."

"Truly?" Yusei asked, and he was replied with a yes. "Thank you, I hope it's not a large bother or anything."

"Not at all," Arlyss said. "Like I said before, it's the least I could do to repay you."

After breakfast, Yusei cleaned everything up and let Arlyss rest again. While there was no real answer if he was truly going to Minas Tirith or not, at least for him it was a load of his back. Meanwhile, the Signer had gotten his much needed rest in another room he hired just for the occasion, as the innkeeper didn't mind he paid for the room. At noon, Yusei had brought Arlyss some lunch, as the scout was now already in his own clothes. The scout was intending to return to the knight stronghold as soon as possible, he was troubled that he might worry the other knights with his disappearance. Yusei had wanted to accompany Arlyss back since he looked still a bit tired, but Arylss thanked him for his concern and said it was fine.

That afternoon they parted in the town square, shook hands and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Two days later…**

It was one of those days again, where Yusei moved to a different inn just for safety for it was never safe to stay in one place for a long time. While he was not surprised that Arlyss would take some time to convince the captain to talk to him, he was slightly worried that if he moved to another inn it would be difficult to find him. 'If that's the case, I'll tell the innkeeper so he'll know where to find me,' Yusei figured the best solution. He never thought how complicated it could be where a world did not have any form of ID or contact number.

In fact, it was bothersome.

Bothersome of not knowing in real time, not getting a shred of evidence or news what happened (especially when it mean for the worst), and to completely lose contact. But maybe it was a lesson to Yusei that at times we just have to let go, believe in hope, and somehow things will work out if you did what you can towards it.

Reluctantly, Yusei told the innkeeper that he was moving out for a while and to relay the message to Arlyss that if the scout was looking for him he would be staying at the inn located at the north part of the port. After everything was done, he left carrying his cylinder bag slung on his shoulder heading towards his next place to stay for the night.

The Signer walked around town to see anything eventful was going on. The market area was always crowded with the usual hustle and bustle, though on a lighter note Yusei noticed how the town people were less agitated then two days prior. Soon he heard the news that the knights had taken care of the orc threat, which was the reason why everyone was in a better mood. However, he heard no news of what happened to the scout or anything that was related on what happened to him that fateful day.

Feeling slightly bored that afternoon, the Dragon Head mark bearer decided to take a stroll through the shipment area to get his mind off from worrying on what was to come. Yusei was glad he ended up at Pelagir, even though it wasn't exactly beside the sea it had the same calm affects to cool of his nerves or at least get some fresh air.

Much of Yusei's mind had been on his recent encounter with the orcs which clearly showed just how dangerous this world was for him. Practice had helped immensely to summon his duel monster spirits quickly; it was probably only a matter of time that he'd experience it in a real fight. If anything, this world itself was another whole level to a shadow duel. The worst part of it was not know how many life points you or your opponent have, there was no such thing as taking turns, but it was all about who can take out their opponent with either great force or against bitter odds by whatever means necessary and as soon as possible. As much as he wanted to avoid the fact that there was a possibility there was going to be a war, Yusei snapped himself out of it.

'It'll come when it comes,' Yusei sighed heavily reminding about his closest and clearest goal. 'Finding everyone now is my first priority.'

When Yusei was finally enjoying his stroll in the serene port, he soon realized the footsteps he heard behind him was familiar or his mind was poking at the idea it very much had been for the last few minutes or so. He now knew that he was being followed.

The Signer accelerated his steps.

It probably wasn't until he was at a street junction that Yusei noticed he was trapped in between what looked to be about five people from all sides. They were intent on not letting him escape at all. The idea of fighting 20 people head on wasn't good but he knew he really didn't have an option if he was going to get out of this mess. There was no way of trying to summon a duel monster spirit in broad daylight and in clear view of the townspeople. Looking around at those who were clearly showing hostility towards him, the Signer soon recognized that among them were the very same thugs he apprehended the night he saved the small girl and other unfortunate victims the previous nights before that. It was obvious they were bent on revenge.

Yusei kept his eyes out in case they were going to attack right away.

"There's no escape or running now, boy. This time you're trapped and you're coming with us," the thug Yusei recognized as their leader mocked.

Now knowing that the leader's minions of the group would only act with the order of their boss, the Signer figured he could get himself a head start to the inevitable fight.

"Wait, wait. Can't we all talk this over like civilized men?" Yusei replied in haste. Not that they were civilized in the first place, but the Signer just wanted to stall time even if he had to rub their egos. "Maybe we could arrange something, so we're all good?"

"Silence boy! For every single time you attacked us, as our slave you're going to-"

Yusei kicked the leader on the ankle which caused the man to scream in pain, lose balance, and topple four of his minions that were right behind him like dominos.

"You talk too much," the Signer said bluntly.

Without any delay Yusei headed for another ruffian and punched him in the stomach sending yet another to the floor, he was certainly not going to get this chance to waste. He still had another 14 more hooligans to deal with and since he took out a third of them to the floor, there was an opening for him. Yusei took that chance and ran. It was better then being cornered, and it was effective to take them out in smaller numbers. All he had to do was reach to the next corner…

"_WHACK!"_

"Ack!"

Yusei lost his balance as the side of his ribs took a hit and rolled over instinctively to lessen the damage but gasped in pain. 'Crap,' Yusei cursed. 'I didn't see that one coming.' The Signer as fast as he could counter the next attack by using his bag at the surprise attacker's face and the brute dropped his block of wood. He inspected the wound quickly by carefully rubbing it with his fingers carefully. 'Nothing's broken. But it's going to leave a large bruise. Damn, looks like they're really playing dirty this time.'

Grunting in pain, Yusei staggered away with all he could to keep going. He now didn't care where he was going; at least it was away from the whole thug gang. To his horror he ended up cornered to a large long wall in a three way street junction. The fight continued on, with kicks, punches, and occasionally a knee to a stomach. Yusei had managed to get 11 of the hooligans down but there were still 10 more he was out of breath due to his injure side throbbing throughout the fight like no tomorrow as it was hit another three more times in the same place. At this rate, he knew he was a goner.

Then in all the commotion there was a lot of clattering noises of steel around them.

"Halt! Weapons on the ground, and arms in the air!"

Now afraid and fear coming off in waves, the thugs couldn't do anything else but surrender being surrounded by what looked like forty to fifty armed knights in armor. It was actually the first time he had ever seen them up close; the most notable thing about their armor was they symbol of a great tree and on top of it were seven stars. Yusei unfortunately wasn't able to put his arms up as his side throbbed again sending him sinking down on one knee leaving him groaning in pain.

"You are all arrested for fighting in front of the knight's premises, and for disrupting the peace of this town!" The leader of the group of knights declared. "Surrender quietly or be taken by force."

Eventually the hooligans were taken away, including the ones on the ground that were unconscious were dragged to the fort. The other knights were going to take Yusei as well he had retreated to the point his back was on the wall. But the leader of the group of knights stopped him. Confused, the Signer looked at the man. He was a stout figure to say the least with light brown wavy hair and light blue eyes. Yusei had a feeling that the man was inspecting him.

"I am Vice Captain of the Knights in Pelagir Port, Raedan," the man said. "What's your name, lad?"

"Yusei," the Signer said simply and was quiet again.

The man paused again looking at Yusei carefully. Even the other knights who were surrounding him were silent waiting for an order. "If you can, please come with us. There are questions we would like to ask of you as a witness to those hooligans."

Yusei merely nodded weakly as he stumbled from trying to stand, but was surprised to see the vice-captain steady him.

"That's quite an injury there," the vice-captain commented. Then he ushered two of his knights, "Bring him to the healing wing, we'll question him there."

* * *

**At the healing wing at the knight's fort…**

After his wounds were patched up (with his birthmark covered up with a detachable sleeve), the vice captain was very intent of getting his interview of his witness right away. While the healer was not happy about having his patient not getting rest, Yusei had mentioned it was alright and answered all he could considering the thugs. Basically on when he first met them, how he managed to delay or stop their attacks during the nights beforehand so the victims could escape, and how he unluckily got assaulted by the whole crew today. The Signer also explained why he didn't use his sword as he wasn't intending to kill anyone. As soon as Raedan's questions were all answered Yusei was ordered to rest in the healing wing, and that he had to wait a few hours as the vice captain said that he had others to interview.

The Signer soon knew he wasn't going to go anywhere for the moment as the healer had his eye on him, plus there were two knights guarding the door. He lied down on the bed resting and drifted to a light sleep.

Yusei awoke and sat up on his bed two hours later to find the same scene as before. There was no sign of the vice captain coming. His mind drifted as he wondered where the scout Arlyss was in the fort.

"Torthe! Sener! I got you some bread!" a little voice shouted from the door way. A little girl came in with a tray of buns as she offered them to the knights.

"Thank you little one," the knight Torthe patted the little girl quietly on the head. "Aren't you supposed to be with your sister and brother in the kitchen helping out? I thought your uncle didn't allow you to run errands anymore."

She shook her head, "I'm allowed to run about the fort. Just as long as I'm with someone during the day and I don't go out at night anymore he said it was alright."

The little girl also handed one to the healer, but the young man who was on the bed caught her attention immediately.

She gasped and pointed at him, "You're Yusei!"

This of course surprised the two guards and the healer.

Yusei blinked as a memory flashed into his head.

* * *

"_Thank you for helping me, sir!" She bowed quickly. "Is it alright I know your name?"_

_The Signer paused at the moment before he replied, "I'm Yusei."_

"_I-I'm __Caniel." She said timidly. "Where do you hail from?"_

_He was saved from answering that question when the thugs were back on their feet and heading towards them. _

"_It's best you run home. I'll distract them from you and make sure they don't find you." Yusei quickly said. _

_The little girl was about to protest, but thought better of it. She quickly broke into a run disappearing on the other side of the street. _

* * *

"Are you … Caniel?" Yusei said unsure as he only remembered her at a glance the night.

"You remember! You really saved me from those bad men that night," Caniel said energetically, until she saw Yusei's side was bandaged. "Did they hurt you?"

Yusei silently gave gesture of a yes.

"Oh, then, how about some bread? It'll make you feel better!" she laid a tray out to the young man in front of her.

"Thank you," the Signer said as he took one from the tray and took a bite from it.

There was suddenly a shuffling of feet in the corridor and then some people piled into the room. The healer was not at all happy with this but ended up being shooed away to the courtesy of the vice captain, Raedan. Yusei of course blinked confusedly as all these people were looking at him and then whispered to Raedan something afterward. The Signer was really perplexed on what was really going on, until a very familiar face came into the room.

It was the scout, Arlyss.

Caniel squealed and ran towards him, "Uncle! Uncle! He's the one that saved me from those bad men I told you about during that night!"

'Uncle?' Yusei thought sensing a rather odd feeling of deja vu.

"Is he now?" Arlyss patted his niece on the head fondly. "He's also the very same young man who saved my life from the orcs in the woods."

Caniel looked at her uncle with wide smile before she faced Yusei again, "Thank you for saving my uncle, Yusei."

"You're welcome," the Signer felt a bit embarrassed. "Although why are there so many people here?"

Vice captain Raedan chuckled, "Why to thank you of course. I suppose since you saved these people at night you never got to see them perfectly. Not to mention," Raedan went beside a thin tall woman that looked like a maid, "you saved my wife from their grips about two weeks ago. You see, those hooligans are very active during the night, but we couldn't arrest all of them as we never knew how many were there exactly. They always operated in fours or six, and it was difficult tracking them down among the townsfolk as we've only started to rebuild Pelagir from after the War of the Ring. Thanks with your helps son, Pelagir will be a safer place for now."

Now Yusei was beat red as he gotten many thank you and even offerings of rewards (which he politely declined).

Arlyss cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, "How about we let Yusei stay for the night at the fort? All who agree?"

Nobody in the room refused.

Raedan smiled, "Well, you heard the Captain's orders! Prepare a room for our guest!"

"You're the Captain?!" Yusei gasped in shock looking at the scout.

"Sorry if I did not say so earlier, Yusei." Arlyss apologized. "I prefer to be at the same level as my men fighting alongside with them. I think if you stay here for a while, all of those who wish to thank you can feel they have repaid you in some way."

Not given much of a choice feeling a tad guilty if he didn't take the offer, Yusei agreed. He was speechless to actually say anything.

"Splendid! Our knights will lead you to your room. I'll tell you everything you wish to hear later tonight as I have duties I must attend to." Arlyss patted the Signer fondly on his back. "And I personally thank you for saving my niece."

"You're welcome," the Signer said again as he lost count how many times he said it that day. As Arlyss left the room, Yusei couldn't help but be grateful how lucky he had been today. One, he gets saved from getting beaten to death. Two, the very same people he saved were now giving him a free place to stay for the night. And lastly, the so-called scout he had managed to save from the orcs had been the captain himself. It was all good to be true.

Yet, why did he have this feeling of deja vu?

* * *

**Yusei's Room that night…**

Yusei waited for the arrival the scout that all this time was the captain himself. For some reason, the Signer felt like wanted to bang his head on the wall how tactless he was in saying he wanted to go to Minas Tirith previously at the inn. Even if at the time he had not known Arlyss was the captain of the knights all this time, now he was actually embarrassed how he bluntly requested it. 'If Martha was here, I bet she wouldn't have any end to her scolding about my manners,' Yusei thought as he remembered how much his foster mother would drill in rules in his head when he was young about being polite.

There was knock on the door.

Yusei replied, "Come in."

Expectedly, Arlyss came into the room and took a chair to sit on while Yusei sat on the bed. "How is your wound doing?"

"Better, it's not as painful as it was before," the Signer replied simply. Although Yusei knew it was nearly gone as he managed to heal it with a magic spell card affect.

"That's good."

Yusei paused at first but asked anyway, "Sorry if I am blunt but, I never heard you in the last two days. Where have you been?"

The captain of the knights lightly laughed, "You see, when they first found me standing well and unhurt at the gates you could imagine everyone was worried. I was sent straight into the healing wing, but since you seemed to do a good job on getting the orc potion out of my body the healer had let me go on the first day. On the second day, I was trying to find some news about you."

"News about me?"

"Well, these are tough times Yusei. It was my duty to conceal my rank when I work as a scout and that I had to know whatever information I could find about you," the captain inquired. "To many of us you are a stranger, but the fact you saved many people in this town, I am glad to say I trust you to be a good person at heart."

The Signer was relieved that he had the man's trust. But he waited patiently for the news he was waiting for.

Arlyss knew that Yusei had been waiting for an answer to go to the capital. "How old are you, Yusei?"

"I'm 18 years old."

"The orders are that those who can be within the Citidel of Minas Tirith during the council are its civilians, invited guests and the knights of Gondor," Arlyss explained. "At the age of 18, all are welcomed to be in the service of the knights nevertheless one becomes one officially after much training at the age of 19."

Yusei's heart sunk. There was no way to get into Minas Tirith now?

Seeing Yusei's reaction Arylss gazed at the youth attentively. "_However…_ you will still come with me to Minas Tirith no less."

"But how? I thought those who are allowed in besides the local civilians and invited guests are the knights," The Dragon Head mark bearer said confused.

Arlyss now was serious, "How important are your friends, Yusei? You said before that they meant everything to you. Well, shall I explain why I am going to the council?"

Arlyss saw that the Signer gave a gesture to go on. He continued, "Roughly four to five months ago, the village of my family had disappeared in a great light. I was not there when disaster struck for I was at the capital. All the civilians inside there had disappeared only leaving my nephew and nieces untouched as they were playing outside the village. It has been difficult for me as I have lost both my wife and son, that I could not protect them when I was far away from them on duty."

The captain swallowed another breath, "The council has been my only hope these days, and if I cannot avenge the death of my family or find them then at least I wish to know if there was anything related to the disaster. And perhaps this information of missing villages would be vital for the council."

"The council about the Crimson Dragon," Yusei muttered. He was surprised now that the missing villages were the workings of the Signers' supposed enemy, 'This is bad, they've started to take victims already.' Now he understood why Arlyss was intent on taking him to the capital, the man had found someone that was searching for the same answers as he was.

The captain nodded at that, "During the council, I will be mostly absent on my duties unless I am personally allowed to come forth into the council itself. I do not wish to leave my family behind, so I have decided to take my nephew and nieces with me to the capital. I have a fair maiden to take care of them, but even so I will feel much better if they had someone who capable of protecting them and is free from any duties as a knight to watch over them."

Arlyss then put a hand on Yusei's shoulder, "Yusei, will you be the escort for my nephew and nieces?"

"Of course," Yusei smiled at the man warmly. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

That night, Arlyss explained to the Signer that they would be leaving in five days time to prepare the journey north to the capital. He mentioned about meeting with his nephew and nieces tomorrow so Yusei would get to know them. As an escort, Yusei was going to be with Arlyss so he would be considered to be with an invited guest and there was going to be a few bits of paperwork, but it wasn't much and it didn't bother him one bit.

To Yusei, finding a way to Minas Tirith was another step closer in finding his friends.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Card Trivia:**

**

* * *

**

**Stardust Xiaolong**

Attribute: LIGHT

Types: Dragon/Effect

Level: Level 1

ATK: 100

DEF: 100

Effect: When you Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon", you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.

* * *

**Junk Archer**

Attribute: EARTH

Types: Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Level: Level 7

ATK: 2300

DEF: 2000

Effect: Once per turn you can remove 1 monster your opponent controls from play. During the End Phase, the removed monster returns to the opponent's side of the field, in the same Battle Position.

* * *

Another chapter done! Yeah! ^_^ God… that's finally over! One action-packed chapter alright! Whoo hoo! I haven't checked much about the mistakes in this chapter so point out to me if there were some mistakes. From the start of this chapter we have a card Trivia! Just so I have good explanation on how effects of monsters work in battle scenes! I know you're all reading this fic I'm putting a lot of effort to cook up, so please drop by a fav or review! It really motivates me!

See you in the next chapter!

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 5: 'Journey to the Capital' **


End file.
